Afterwards
by Ferosh
Summary: This is a series of oneshots about Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory's life together after the war. It is a compainion piece to my story The Champion's. CDHP     Harry is nineteen and Cedric is twentytwo.
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This will be a series of one-shots about Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. Harry has defeated Voldemort and him and Cedric have gotten together. It isn't a full blown fic, just small exerts of what happened to them and there friends. Starts off with Cedric and Harry buying their first house. This is a sequel to my story The Champion's and you may want to read that first. **

**Afterwards**

Cedric pushed open the front door and pulled Harry along after him. He left Harry standing in the middle of the room and went to pull all the curtains so the sunlight streamed in. Harry stared out at the empty entrance way, cob webs and dusts ball littered the otherwise empty room. The walls of the room where creamy white in colour, though both men expected they could be whiter with more cleaning and care. He was joined by Cedric again, who placed his hand on his shoulder.

'So?' he asked, gesturing around at the room.

Harry bit his lip. The house wasn't great, old, and dusty and smelt faintly of Ron's old dress robes. 'Uh,' he said finally, digging his hands into the pockets of jeans. 'Old.'

'I know it's old and,' he sniffed, smelling the air, 'and it smells bad, but come on Harry!' he said grabbing Harry's hands and holding them tightly. 'Our own place, think about it?'

Harry did think. He thought of the flat they shared with Ginny, Neville and one of Cedric's friends Carl, that crowded place where even the people up above could hear every word you said. At the least the flat was clean and tidy, Neville always saw to that. He insisted he had a Compulsive Cleaning Disorder whenever they caught him scrubbing the curtains or mopping the table tops, things you just didn't do normally. There was always food around the flat too, whether it be leftovers, take outs or something they just magically whipped up, the food was always good. Easy access into London as well, Harry could easily reach the ministry and so could Cedric. The fact that the flat was so small also appealed to Harry in various ways too; he was closer to Cedric as well.

'The flat is kind of crowded,' he admitted, 'and everyone upstairs can hear what we are doing,' Harry said referring to one very awkward conversation with their neighbors. 'But I don't know, Ced. Are you sure we are ready for our own place?'

They'd only just got back together after two years of not seeing each other, for the first year Harry had been out finding the horcruxes and Cedric had been on the opposite side of the globe doing work for the ministry and hadn't been able to return for the battle at Hogwarts. When Cedric had returned days after the battle, he'd brought back someone he'd met overseas and hadn't been in contact with Harry until Ron and Seamus had run into him in Diagon Alley and given him Harry's address. Their relationship began as soon as Cedric knocked on Harry's door, and had been on and off for six months until they had started to get serious by moving in together with Ginny, Neville and Carl and they'd been living together there for another year.

'We already live together, Harry, just with three other people as well, please,' said Cedric, using his big grey eyes to his advantage. 'This will just be us, alone, no flat mates or annoying neighbors. Just you and me, able to do whatever he want.'

'Mm,' Harry said, smiling at the adorable expression on Cedric's face. 'Fine, show me the rest of the house, ok?'

Cedric clenched his fist in a symbol of victory, and rushed off pulling Harry around the house. Their first stop was the kitchen and dining room, which Harry had to confess, was perfect. The two areas were divided where the wood of the dining room stopped and lineal of the kitchen started. The lineal was checkered, honestly looked rather tacky next to the smooth and well polished wood. The kitchen had cupboards that hung over an oven and next to that where countertops with a sink that sat under the window. There was a countertop that was like an island in the middle of the kitchen.

'I like this part,' Harry said. 'But that lineal, can we get rid of that? _If _we buy this place,' he added hurriedly.

'Yeah, I was thinking we could make it all wood through here,' Cedric said, leaning against the doorframe was he watched Harry poke around the room. 'Come on,' he offered his arm to Harry, 'I'll show you the rest.'

The house was smallish, but not too bad. Comfortably enough for two people to live happily without getting in each others way all the time, which was what he and Cedric had been looking for.

Harry peered around the door into the bathroom, it was tiny! A bath shoved into the corner, and then a toilet set under the window. If you walked in the door and someone one was on the toilet, you'd both get a nasty shock.

'It's tiny,' he whispered to Cedric, his voice matching the size of the room.

'Yeah, but that's only for people who visit.'

'You mean-?' Harry began to ask but Cedric cut him off.

'You'll see,' he said promisingly.

They walked up the stairs together; Harry tested them by jumping heavily on each step as he walked. They were sound and didn't creak or crumble under the pressure of the two men. When they reached the top of the stairs Cedric showed Harry the spare room, which was located behind a door directly across from the stair well. It wasn't small; it was a medium sized room that could fit double bed comfortably, and there was a large closet sitting in a corner. The walls of the spare room where a calming blue colour and there was a creamy carpet on the floor that wasn't too worn.

'Harry, you're going to love this,' Cedric said, his voice hardly hiding his excitement. He guided Harry around the railed stairs and showed him another door that was barely noticeable. Harry twisted the door knob and pushed.

Cedric was right he did love it.

The small, but airy room already had a comfortable looking bed in the center. Harry noticed happily that there was a deck that jutted out from the room, and looked out across the garden at the front of the house. He walked forward to another door and opened it. Behind the door was a cozy little en suite, that included a shower, toilet, and cabinets. Harry turned around to Cedric, hugging him tightly, over his shoulder he saw the bed, and he blinked, wasn't that -?

'Cedric, isn't that our bed?' Harry asked, pointing towards it.

'Yes,' Cedric purred into his ear, stepping backwards still holding Harry in a hug and collapsing onto it.

'Why is it here?' he asked, as Cedric began to kiss him.

'Because I knew you'd like the house,' he grinned at Harry, 'and' he added, 'because I've already bought it.'

Gaping, Harry stared at him. 'What?' he asked, his green eyes glinting.

Cedric wasn't fooled by the tone of Harry's voice, he knew that tinkle in his love's eye, and he knew Harry was pleased. 'I said, I've already bought it.'

'Using our joint account?'

Cedric nodded, and smiled as Harry kissed him, the bed bouncy slightly beneath their moving bodies.

'You know me too well, Ced,' Harry said, unbuttoning Cedric's shirt.

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds, and I'd love to know what you think. 


	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

**WARNING: Slash between Harry P. and Cedric D. Remember this isn't a full fic, just snippets of their lives together. **

**Afterwards: ****Chapter Two**

'You still have that?' Harry asked, spreading jam over his toast, and eying Cedric with an odd expression on his face.

'Yeah, what did you do with yours?' Cedric replied, sitting opposite Harry at the table, and taking a sip from his glass of water. Harry had always found it amusing that Cedric never drank coffee or anything like that; Cedric said the drink made him go a little crazy.

'I dunno, I think I must have lost it,' he said simply, pushing his new glasses back up his nose.

Cedric had come down to breakfast this morning clutching the golden egg that they had had to fight the dragon for all those years back. He sat it down in the middle of the table and now both men were staring at it lost in thought. The early rays of the sun beamed in through the window, and made the egg appear even more golden than it really was.

'When you open it under water does it still sing?' Harry asked his eyes fixated on the shining egg.

'I haven't tried, haven't opened it since that time in the prefects' bathroom,' Cedric said a small smile lit up his face, and his grey eyes seemed to sparkle as he remembered. 'Do you remember that?' he asked Harry.

Standing up Harry made his way over the sink, levitating his plate after him, he pointed his wand at the sink and without delay it began filling with water. He let the plate clatter into the sink. 'I remember,' he said wistfully, he smiled and walked back to the table and sat down again. 'I'll always remember that.'

Cedric smiled widely. 'Can we see if the egg still sings?' he asked, leaving his seat and moving over to where Harry sat, and started to rub his shoulders.

Harry closed his eyes happily; he loved it when Cedric did this. 'Ok, tonight after everyone's left,' he promised.

Leaning down Cedric kissed Harry's neck; he straightened up again and stretched his arms. 'Oh yeah, the house warming,' he said, sighing a little. 'But, Harry I want to see if the egg stills sings now,' he tugged one Harry's arm. 'Please?'

'No,' Harry said turning around in his chair and smiling somewhat, 'it was your idea for the house warming, so you have to get it sorted, _and_ then we can have that bath, with the egg.'

'Ugh,' Cedric said a frown forming on his handsome face. 'Can't we just have a really quick little bath, I mean,' he glanced down at his watch, 'no one will arrive for another three hours!'

Harry bit down on his lip, it was really tempting but he knew that they'd forget about the time later on, and then there'd be a massive rush to get everything sorted and both Cedric and Harry would probably end up yelling at each other. 'Later, Ced,' he said, nearly laughing at Cedric's look of disappointment. 'But feel free to have a bath yourself.'

With a flick of his wand, everything on the table, excluding the egg floated towards the sink and bin, Cedric waved his wand again and plates went to the sink Harry had filled with water and all the scraps went into the bin. 'It's more fun with you though,' he said sitting back down at the table. 'So what do we need for today?' he asked referring to the house warming they were going to have.

They had moved in over a month ago and had finally finished getting the old house cleared up; it would have taken much longer with out magic. Harry had had great fun with the newly varnished floors, he'd taken to sliding over the slippery wooden floors in his socks, but had decided to stop doing this when he'd crashed into a table and broken it. Everything inside the house was so clean it was almost refreshing when you entered a room, and Cedric had been so proud of their achievements around the house that he had decided he wanted a house warming party. Harry hadn't objected, but had said Cedric had to organize it himself. Which Harry found immensely funny because Cedric wasn't very good at organization.

'Nothing really, just food. When is everyone coming?' Harry asked him.

'At around lunch,' Cedric replied. 'And I've got everything here,' he said proudly, 'the food and the drinks and yeah.'

'Great, just call if you need my help,' he said, walking up the stairs.

* * *

A knock at the door signaled the arrival the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as Mr. and Mrs. Diggory. Cedric swung open the front door and invited the four beaming adults into the room. Amos pulled Cedric into a hug that nearly suffocated him. Amos Diggory was immensely proud of his son, even to the point of being rude about it to other people. He took great pride in telling nearly everyone he met that his son had been a Triwizard Champion and now worked along side him at the ministry, he often left out the part about Cedric being romantically involved with Harry. Cedric's mother on the other hand, was proud of her son too but she kept her emotions in check unlike her husband. She affectionately patted Cedric on the cheek and looked around the house.

After greeting his parents he shook hands with Mr. Weasley and was pulled into a hug by Mrs. Weasley who was levitating a large piano behind her.

'This is for you and Harry,' she said beaming.

'It's a Muggle piano!' Mr. Weasley added with excitement. 'Found it up in the attic, I have absolutely no idea how it got there, isn't it fantastic!?'

'Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but you didn't have too,' Cedric said.

'No, no,' Molly said, 'No room in our house,' she added. 'And besides we wanted too.'

'Thank you very much,' Cedric smiled at them and showed Molly where to put the piano.

Cedric heard thuds coming from upstairs and knew that Harry was making his way down to welcome the guests. When he came into the lounge he nearly charged straight into Mrs. Diggory by accident, but instead she pulled him into a large hug. She was very fond of Harry and the two got along very well. As Harry moved on to say hello to everyone else a group of Cedric's friends showed up, including Cho and right behind them were Harry's closet friends. Cedric had wanted it to be a small affair.

After a while everyone who they had wanted to be there had shown up. Cedric and Harry were positively glowing from all the praise they were receiving about the house and how handsome they looked together. All the food Cedric had prepared was eaten and everyone was milling around looking content, people had formed little groups scattered through the kitchen and lounge and were talking softly, apart from Seamus and Ginny who were having a heated argument about Quidditch. Cedric was talking with his friends about anything and everything and Harry was standing by the piano listening to Luna and George playing a quiet duet.

'Hey Harry,' Ron said coming to stand by him.

'Hey Ron,' Harry said, 'how've things been between you and Seamus recently, how's the apartment?' Harry still saw Ron regularly, since they trained together, but they rarely had a chance to talk about things like that and Harry knew Ron liked to rant about it.

'Good,' he said. 'Yeah, Seamus had his mother and father over last week, his mother is the most annoying woman I have ever met!'

'Better of not told him that,' Harry grinned.

'Yeah, well when I did he copped me one around the head,' Ron sighed, he and Seamus bickered like an old married couple, they had fights of a similar kind to the ones siblings have, but they loved each other very much and wouldn't have life any other way. 'See, look!' he said, showing Harry the bruise on his head. 'That's violence, that's what that is,' Harry knew Ron didn't care at all though, and probably hadn't hurt him much.

Harry laughed. 'Bet he apologized in an instant though,' Ron nodded.

'Sorry about the piano mum and dad gave you,' Ron said, gesturing towards it. 'After mum found it in the attic she was saying for days afterwards how perfect it would be for you and Cedric,' he rolled his eyes.

After a while people stood and began to leave, shaking hands with Harry and Cedric or hugging them before departing. The only people who hung around for a while longer were the Diggory's, as Mrs. Diggory wanted to compliment them further on the house.

'Oh, Harry,' she smiled. 'You two have done such a good job on renovating this house; it'd sell so quickly if you ever put it back on the market.'

Harry smiled his thanks. 'Yeah, took a lot of hard work fixing it up,' he looked around the lounge. 'It turned out well though.'

Mr. Diggory shook his hand vigorously before turning to say goodbye to his son and with a quick little wave he and his wife left. Harry collapsed into the couch next to Cedric. 'Well, that was fun,' he said, resting his head on Cedric's shoulder.

'I'm kind of surprised everything went as planned, went as _I_ planned,' he added smiling. 'But at one point I could have sworn Ginny and Seamus were going to duel each other.'

Harry laughed. 'Yeah, got a bit carried away,' he kissed Cedric's cheek and whispered in his ear, 'how about that bath now?'

Eagerly jumping to his feet Cedric pulled Harry up and kissed him softly on the lips, before going in for a harder and longer kiss. Harry pushed Cedric towards the bathroom door, using the downstairs one as their en suite only had a shower. Cedric kissed Harry again before darting back out into the kitchen to retrieve the egg while Harry turned on the water and pulled of his clothes. Harry stepped gingerly into the hot water as Cedric came back into the room closing the door behind him; he chucked Harry the egg and quickly took off his clothing and slid into the small bath tub. Cedric moved forward and kissed Harry again, ignoring the water that slopped over the bath as they moved closer to each other.

'Do you want to try now?' Cedric asked Harry, pulling his glasses of his face.

Harry nodded and they put the egg under the water opening it and then ducked under themselves to listen. Harry thought the egg wasn't going to sing and that the enchantment had worn off, but seconds later the golden egg burst into the same familiar song.

Cedric lifted his head out of the water and kissed Harry, pushing his tongue inside his mouth in a rough fiery kiss. 'It still sings!' he said happily, kissing Harry again.

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds, and I'd love to know what you think. 


	3. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

**WARNING: Slash between Harry P. and Cedric D. Remember this isn't a full fic, just snippets of their lives together. **

**Afterwards: ****Chapter Three**

It had started the way most arguments start, over something trivial and slowly gotten more heated. They had started talking about Hogwarts late one night and then Cedric had let slip that he'd been with Oliver Wood before Harry. For some reason, Harry supposed now that it was jealously, he'd become seriously annoyed as Cedric quietly recounted their relationship. Harry had asked who Cedric thought was a better lover, him or Wood, and Cedric had taken a moment too long to think before he had answered. But before he'd even had the chance to answer Harry was off yelling at him about Wood, Hogwarts and things that didn't even relate to what they had been talking about. Then much to his surprise, for he hardly raised his voice or yelled much, Cedric had begun yelling right back at him. In the next moment of quiet Cedric had taken his change and stalked angrily out of the room.

Harry was left alone in room which seemed cold and void now that Cedric had left it. He stared around the dark room, and glanced down at the delicate watch on his wrist, it was nearly five am, Harry was amazed that they been up so long talking and then had a fight that had only lasted three or four minutes. Harry felt almost immediately guilty that he'd gone off at Cedric like that when he'd scarcely done a thing wrong. Groaning he ran his hands through his hair, and tried to listen to see if Cedric was awake upstairs. But Harry heard nothing, so he presumed that Cedric had gone to bed, because unlike Harry he didn't wander around for hours after arguments. He ruffled his hair as he began to think about how he could make it up to Cedric.

He could – no, in a few hours they'd both be up and of to work. A promise for later maybe? No to that again, they'd both be tried when they returned home tonight. He sighed; he thought he could just sleep on the couch for what little of the night was left. Then it suddenly dawned on his half asleep mind, he'd make Cedric breakfast.

He shuffled into the kitchen, yawning. If he wanted to make it up to Cedric he'd better do so now, before he fell asleep.

'Lumos,' he muttered and put his wand in a glass so he didn't have told hold it while he worked. He often did this at night, just used his wand to provide light rather than light any candles. He fumbled around in the cupboards and finally found what he was searching for. He couldn't be bothered doing this the muggle way so he just cracked open the eggs and pointed his wand at them. He was half asleep at this stage and could have cast any spells on the raw eggs and not of noticed, but when he looked up at them they were wonderful, just how Cedric liked them. He pulled out one plate and let the eggs collapse onto it.

He walked slowly up the stairs, balancing the plate and the fork in one hand and holding his wand so he could see where he was going in the other. He cursed as he pushed at their bedroom door gently with his hip but found Cedric had locked it. Muttering in annoyance he pointed his wand at the door and while being careful not to spill the freshly cooked eggs cast _Alohomora _at the door which clicked and swung open.

Harry tiptoed into the room, and breathed in sharply as he saw Cedric lying there. He looked so peaceful; and the moonlight mixed with the faint glow of the early morning shone on his bare chest. His hair was messily sprawled around the pillow that supported his head, and his chest was rising and falling with breath. He looked gorgeous.

Careful as so not to wake Cedric Harry climbed into the bed next to him, and placed the plate on his bedside table. He gently shook Cedric; Harry knew from experience that it didn't take much to wake him. Cedric lazily opened one eye, and blinked several times before adjusting to the morning glow and noticing Harry looking down at him.

'Mm?' Cedric asked, rubbing his grey eyes as he sat up and crossed his arms over his chest, edging away from Harry a little.

'Ced, I'm -' he started to speak, but Cedric interrupted him.

'Sure, Harry, sure,' he said quietly. 'Do you mind if we talk about this later, I'm tired and I don't feel like talking to you now.'

'But, Cedric, please can I just say something?' he asked pleadingly.

Cedric groaned, and rolled to stare at Harry, he felt instantly sorry when he saw the younger man's face. He touched Harry's shoulder gently and nodded for him to begin.

Harry began fiddling with the blanket so he wouldn't have to look at the expression on Cedric's face as he apologized. 'Ced, I'm sorry,' he mumbled. 'I got carried away, I shouldn't have said the things that I said, and it was wrong of me to accuse you like I did.'

Cedric smiled faintly, though Harry didn't see it. 'I'm sorry too, Harry,' Cedric said, lifting his chin up so grey eyes met green. 'I said some harsh things too.'

Harry inched closer to Cedric, thankful for his apology. He leaned down and kissed Cedric so softly, their lips barely touched. 'I'll accept your apology if you accept mine?' he said.

'Done,' Cedric said, grinning up at him. He put his hands on Harry's neck and kissed him thoroughly, Harry let out a light moan as Cedric broke the kiss, wanting more.

Harry suddenly remembered why he'd woken Cedric up. He dived back across to his bedside table and grabbed the plate. 'Here!' he said happily, showing Cedric the plate. 'I made you breakfast.'

'Mm, eggs!' Cedric replied with a gleeful tone. 'My favorite, is it breakfast time already?'

'Yes,' Harry said, watching Cedric tuck in. 'What, don't I get a thank you?' he teased.

Cedric looked up at Harry and offered him a forkful of egg. Harry shook his head. 'Don't like egg,' he reminded him. Cedric sighed in mock frustration, but grabbed hold of Harry's shirt and kissed his lips, prying his mouth open using his tongue, and moved Harry's hand so it lay on his chest.

'Blarg,' Harry commented. 'You taste like egg,' he said scrunching up his noise in disgust, but smiled down at Cedric anyway.

Laughing Cedric placed the plate on the floor and pulled Harry on his lap and then began kissing his neck, causing the dark haired man to whimper softly.

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds, and I'd love to know what you think. 


	4. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

**WARNING: Slash between Harry P. and Cedric D. Remember this isn't a full fic, just snippets of their lives together. **

**Afterwards: ****Chapter Four**

****

'I love weddings!' Cedric proclaimed joyously, as he flung open the doors and stepping onto the balcony and grinning as the sunlight streamed into the room.

'I'mtryingtofreakin'sleep,' Harry groaned into his pillow case, cursing the fact that he'd moved in with a morning person. He peered cautiously at his watch, not wanting to have to get out of bed if it was time to. When he'd finally deciphered the time through his blurry eyes, he cried out in irritation. 'Ced,' he said, trying to get his attention, 'it's five bloody thirty in the morning, will you please come back to bed!' he lifted the other side of the blanket in quiet invitation.

'I don't care what time it is!' Cedric said, leaping back onto to the bed and ruffling Harry's hair and laughing when Harry let out a string of words that sound like _'get back into bed or sod off.' _Cedric tousled Harry's hair, causing him to sit up and slap his hand away. 'There's going to be a wedding today!'

'Alright,' Harry said, trying to be serious and at the same fighting back a bout of laughter and a yawn, 'who gave you coffee?'

'No one,' Cedric said, getting off the bed again, and diving into their closet pulling out the suits they were going to where for the wedding today.

'Then stop acting so crazy!'

Cedric shook his head and pressed Harry's suit, which was still in its protective covering to his chest and began twirling around and pretending to dance with it. Harry lunged across the bed and tried to grab his suit back from Cedric.

'Stop it!' he said loudly. 'You'll muss it up!' Harry ended up missing getting hold of his suit and Cedric and fell off the bed and onto the floor. 'Give me back my suit!' he managed to splutter, as he pulled himself back onto the bed.

Chucking the suit at the foot of bed Cedric sat back on the bed beside Harry and gave him a hug. Harry scowled and rubbed his head where he'd hit it on the floor, hard at that too.

'You really aren't a morning person are you?' Cedric grinned. Of course he already knew that, as he'd spent most mornings for the past year with a grumpy Harry.

'No,' Harry said glared at him, pulling out of the hug.

Cedric took Harry's wrist and looked at the watch on it. That was an advantage of being with Harry Potter, he always knew the time. 'It's nearly six,' Cedric said in a matter-of-tone. 'You can start being happy again!'

'You know perfectly well that I don't start getting happier in the mornings until at least seven thirty,' Harry reminded him, fumbling around for his glasses.

'Mm, well Mr. Potter,' Cedric said, a cheeky smile coming across his handsome face. 'Allow me to cheer you up.' He pulled Harry into a kiss, but Harry pulled away and put a finger to Cedric's lips.

'Neville's trying to talk to me,' he said simply, this comment acted an apology. Harry reached over to his bedside table and picked up the mirror that was squeaking Harry's name. It was the two way mirror Sirius had given him. Harry had found the other half that had belonged to Sirius and now gave it to any of his friends who needed to talk to him the most when he wasn't around.

Neville was the carrier of the other half at the moment. Neville had been a nervous wreck for the past few weeks that led up to his wedding, he was frantically going over the preparations and occasionally had miniature melt downs from the amount of pressure put on him. Neville was marrying Luna Lovegood today, and as Harry had predicted Neville would be trying to speak to him a lot. Luna was several months pregnant with their child, and Harry and Cedric had often wondered if this marriage was because of this unborn baby, but they'd never discussed their theory with anyone else.

'Hey Neville,' Harry said, trying not to sound too annoyed about the sudden interruption.

'Harry!' Neville exclaimed loudly, Harry could see his panic stricken face in the mirror.

'What's the matter?' Harry asked, watching Cedric out of the corner of his eye as the man began changing out of what he'd slept in to something more comfortable. Cedric grinned and blew Harry a kiss as he noticed him gazing at him.

'Harry!' Neville shouted again. 'Harry, I can't get my hair to lie flat!'

'What?' he said, trying not laugh. 'There's about seven hours to go before the wedding begins! I don't think you need to be stressing about your hair just now.' Harry heard Cedric snort with laughter in the background as he listened in to their conversation. 'Is that all Neville?'

'Well, uh no,' he said apologetically. 'I was just wondering whether you were ok with walking down the aisle with Ginny rather than Cedric, it's just my Gran isn't too keen on that kind off thing.'

'That's fi -' Harry began to saw but Neville kept talking.

'Luna suggested dressing one of you up in the bridesmaid dresses so you walk down together, but I didn't think that either of you would want to wear a dress, but it is a very nice blue colour,' Neville paused for breathe than continued, 'so yeah, I'm sorry Harry, but you'll just have to walk down the aisle with Ginny, Ron's walking down it with Hermione, I don't think he's too happy about that, but I'm sorry about the fact that Cedric can't be in the procession.'

'Neville!' Harry said exasperated. 'Neville, ok that's fine! I have to go now, I'll see you later ok?'

Neville nodded and vanished from the mirror.

Cedric laughed, and pried the mirror from Harry's hands, placing it at the end of their bed. 'I wouldn't mind walking down the aisle with you in a dress,' he teased. 'I can see it now, blue, sparkly and slink-y,' he said, drawing out the last word before Harry thumped with a pillow.

* * *

After the lavish and slightly strange ceremony, Cedric and Harry found themselves sitting at a table with some of Cedric's old Quidditch mates, who were friends of Luna's for some reason, were all talking very fast and seriously about their favorite teams. Harry who wasn't in the mood for this kind of discussion was leaning back in his chair and talking quietly to Luna, who looked spectacular in her white dress, that showed off the slight bulge of her pregnant stomach. She was beaming and was immensely proud to have Neville as a husband and to be carrying his child. All the suspicions that Harry had thought about the couple only getting married because she was expectant vanished from his mind. Luna, like Neville thanked Harry for walking up the aisle with Ginny rather than Cedric and standing as one of Neville's groomsmen.

'Oh, Harry,' Luna said looking a bit glassy-eyed. 'I have to get back to Neville, thank you so much for coming and I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening,' she said sounding similar to an airplane hostess.

'Thanks Luna,' Harry said grinning at her; he caught her arm just as she turned around to walk away. 'Hey, Luna, you look really beautiful, Neville's a lucky guy,' he smiled.

She positively beamed back at him. 'You don't know how many times I've heard that today,' she told Harry, 'but every time I hear it, it just gets better.'

Harry watched her skipping off to find Neville again. To Harry it seemed that the wedding was in stages, everything was in done in a strict order, like now, Neville and Luna were off talking to their friends and now the witch who had been sitting at her harp the entire evening began to play as soon as the couple found each other again.

'Strategically planned wedding, isn't it?' Cedric asked Harry as he came to sit beside him.

Harry nodded. 'Yeah, it's weird. But Neville was never really laid back enough to 'go with the flow' and Luna, well Luna's just weird.'

'Yeah, I figured as much,' Cedric said, his eyes on Neville and Luna was they walked out into the middle of the hall and started to dance along with the music of the harp. He smiled as they danced together, and took hold of Harry's hand, pressing it to his lips.

'Ced,' Harry said quietly.

'Yeah?' Cedric asked, squeezing Harry's hand.

'I love you.'

'I love you too,' he smiled, and then pulled Harry to his feet, and they joined newly married couple and the others dancing.

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds, and I'd love to know what you think. 


	5. Chapter Five

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

**WARNING: Slash between Harry P. and Cedric D. Remember this isn't a full fic, just snippets of their lives together. **

**Afterwards: ****Chapter Five**

'Harry?' Cedric called loudly, wandering around the house in search for Harry. Ginny was on the other end of the mirror freaking out about her up coming try-out with the Holyhead Harpies and said she urgently needed to speak with him.

Cedric clucked his tongue impatiently, wondering where Harry had got too, as he had arrived home some time ago. 'Harry!' he called shrilly. He pushed open the front door, apologizing to Ginny about banging the mirror sharply against the wood.

He peered around the side of the house, looking to see if Harry was in one of his favorite spots overlooking the garden. And there he was, sitting on the wood pile with his knees drawn up his chest and staring vacantly out at the neglected garden before him.

'Found him, Gin,' Cedric said, walking briskly over to where Harry sat.

Harry flinched noticeably as he heard footsteps approaching him, and quickly reached for his wand, but when he recognized who it was; he hastily put his wand away with a guilty expression on his face. Harry looked up fully at Cedric and attempted to smile, but the look on his face gave too much away.

'Hey, Ginny, can Harry talk to you later?' Cedric asked the mirror. He knew that look on Harry's face to well; it was a look of distress and pain. Not waiting to hear Ginny's reply Cedric slid the mirror inside the letterbox and sat down beside Harry.

Hardly even acknowledging Cedric's presence, Harry stared down at his shoes and heaved a hefty sigh.

'You ok?' Cedric asked concern apparent in his voice.

'W-what?' Harry asked, as if the question had caught him off guard even though he had seen Cedric sitting next to him.

'Are you alright?' he asked again, trying to catch Harry's eyes but the latter kept avoiding his gaze.

'Yeah … just fine,' Harry answering, pulling a piece of untidy grass that was creeping up the pile of logs.

'That was Ginny, she wanted to speak to you, she's freaking out about the try out today,' Cedric informed him, leaning back against the wall of their house. Cedric understood Harry wanted to talk about what he was thinking about he just needed a little encouragement to get it out.

'Oh,' Harry said simply, tugging at the grass now that was refusing to come free. He finally gave up his struggles and exhaled noisily.

The two were silent for a while, Cedric contemplating the puffy grey clouds that rushed past overhead, threatening to burst like a laden water balloon. And Harry was reflecting on things, nightmarish things that were a part of his dark and ominous past. He sniffed a little, grasping Cedric's attention again; Harry quickly tried to capture the tear that was winding its way down his pale cheek before Cedric noticed. But he had seen it and was now stopping the tear from reaching Harry's chin.

Harry was feebly trying to hold back the flow of tears that were threatening to follow the first, he failed miserably and they poured silently down his face. Cedric drew Harry into a comforting hug, whispering calming words into his ear as Harry's mute cries continued. He nestled his head into the crook of Cedric's neck, clinging on to the older man like the sun to the sky.

'I- I can't s-stop thinking a-about it,' Harry sobbed, his voice sounded strangely choked.

'About what?' Cedric asked kissing the side of Harry's stained face, tasting the salt from his tears.

'Everyone that happened,' Harry said referring to the incidents that had happened the last time he had faced the Dark Lord. His voice was now stronger and his crying had ceased, he loosened his grip on Cedric a little but still held on.

Cedric kissed his cheek comfortingly. Harry would never forget what happened to him that year, and the years before that. But the last encounter with him was more prominent as it had been the most terrifying and the most recent. Harry didn't mind admitting he'd been scared senseless most of that long year, and he still often had horrific nightmares or moments of intense vulnerability, like now. It was to be expected that Harry should still remember and fear what had happened to him, he'd been through so much.

'Harry,' Cedric said, using the most soothing voice he could muster, 'I'm here with you, its ok.'

Harry looked up at Cedric and saw that the older man's eyes were watering faintly, Harry quickly pressed himself against Cedric trying to ebb another flow of tears. Cedric had long ago confined in Harry that it was heartbreaking to him to hear Harry recount such horrors. And it was obvious that it pained him that Harry had been through so much.

'I'm sorry,' Cedric whispered his voice so small that Harry could barely hear it.

'Why?' Harry asked in light confusion. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve and pulling out of Cedric's hug, so he could look at him.

'That I wasn't with at all in that last year when you were finding the Horcruxes,' Cedric said, whipping his eyes dry also.

'Why are you sorry about that?' Harry asked.

'Because I should have been there with you, Harry,' he said. 'You were only there with Ron, trying to find and solve everything; I should have been there for you.'

'Ced, it doesn't matter,' Harry said. 'You couldn't have been there anyway, you where overseas.'

'But I wanted to be with you so much, I was so worried about you, half the time I could barely think straight,' Cedric said, not noticing Harry smiling softly to himself. He'd never heard much about Cedric's time overseas when he was busy with work, and secretly he was happy that Cedric had spent time worrying about him.

'I'm not upset that you weren't there for me,' Harry said quietly, still smiling faintly. 'I'm glad you were away, you were safe there,' Harry said. 'If He had found out about us, and you were here I don't know what could have happened to you.'

Cedric didn't say anything for sometime, he just sat on the wood and stared at his hands, when Harry reached out a hand to touch his Cedric clasped it thankfully. He looked up at Harry and caressed the scar on his forehead, and the one on his lower left arm. 'Look at what he did to you,' he murmured, his voice trembling.

Harry reached out and touched Cedric's shoulder, massaging the large scar he had there. 'Look at what he did to you,' Harry said, repeating what Cedric had muttered to him. Cedric had received that scar when the Dark Lord had cast a practically nasty curse at him that had left him tied to a grave stone like Harry on that terrible night of the final task. Harry was thankful that Cedric had passed out from blood loss and he hadn't seen what had taken place afterwards, he'd lost so much blood he didn't remember what had happened that day.

Pulling himself into Cedric's arms, Harry nuzzled his head into the crook of Cedric's neck, feeling calmed and protected. He heard Cedric faintly whisper his love to him. Harry sighed in content, his was often amazed at how whenever the two talked about something as dark and terrifying as what had happened to Harry they both came out of the conversation feeling loved and secure.

'I'm so glad he's gone,' Cedric said, easing out of their tight embrace and helping Harry to stand as the first rain drops began to fall.

And Harry nodded.

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds, and I'd love to know what you think. 


	6. Chapter Six

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

**WARNING: Slash between Harry P. and Cedric D. Remember this isn't a full fic, just snippets of their lives together. **

**Afterwards: ****Chapter Six**

Cedric chuckled at Harry's remark and pinned him down again, straddling his waist. 'Who knew Mr. Potter could be so funny,' Cedric responded with a funny little giggle.

'And who knew Mr. Diggory had so many strange laughs,' Harry grinned up at Cedric, trying to fight for the use of his arms, but Cedric had clasped his hands around Harry's wrists and silently refusing to let him move.

'Oh, that was just rude!' Cedric said in a teasing tone, releasing Harry's arms, and he sat back up still sitting on Harry's waist and crossed his arms. 'That was very rude,' he said again. Harry began to move his hands up towards Cedric's chest and face but the brown haired man quickly uncrossed his arms and pinned him down again.

Using one hand to keep Harry's arms still above his head, Cedric ran his other hand up the inside of Harry's thigh, feeling the fabric beneath his fingers. He felt Harry shudder under him and looked down to see a small pink tinge creeping across his face. 'You still blush when I do that?' Cedric asked cocking his head to one side. Cedric released Harry's arms once more and allowed him to sit up.

Harry did so; leaning against his elbows he stared into Cedric's grey eyes. He was about to speak when Cedric bet him to it.

'You're gorgeous, do you know that?' Cedric said, his voice was husky, and he placed a hand on Harry's lower back pushing him upwards so he could kiss his neck fondly.

Harry closed his eyes in pure bliss. 'So you tell me,' he said, gasping as Cedric's cold hands ran along his collar bone.

'Well you are,' he said, kissing Harry's cheek. 'Simply the most gorgeous man I ever laid eyes on … oh!' he exclaimed with a grin, 'there's that blush again.'

'You know,' Harry said, trying desperately not to blush, sometimes things Cedric said made him blush like a schoolboy again. 'You're not that bad looking yourself.'

'Oh, really?' Cedric asked, trying to disguise his faint blush with a laugh as Harry licked his nose. 'I remember last night, when you kept saying I was _the _most handsome man ever,' Cedric teased.

'I did say that,' he confirmed. 'And you are still,' Harry grinned when Cedric looked pleased with himself; he kissed Cedric firmly on the mouth.

When Harry pulled back to marvel at the expression on Cedric's face, Cedric moaned softly, annoyed at the disappearance of Harry's lips and against his and captured them again, prying his mouth open softly and dipped his tongue inside. Harry's hands where on Cedric's jeans, unbuttoning them and undoing the zip so he could pull him with ease.

A sudden knock at the door startled them both, neither said a word nor dared to breathe as the knocking got louder and more urgent. Cedric pressed himself down against Harry, hoping the visitor wouldn't be able to see them in the lounge through the windows.

After a few more knocks, Cedric whispered to Harry with such a note of annoyance in his voice that Harry had to laugh. 'If we don't do anything, they'll go away.'

'Harry!' Ron's voice could be heard. 'I know you're in there, I heard you laughing and I can see your foot,' Ron said, Harry hurriedly withdrew his foot behind the couch where they lay in front of the dying fire.

Cedric groaned and stood up; waving at halfheartedly at Ron through the window he walked over to the door, zipping up his pants as he went. He opened the door and gestured for Ron to get inside quickly before the cold air rushed in after him.

'I'm not interrupting anything am I?' Ron asked, though there was no hint in his voice that he would care if he was.

'No, no _nothing,_' Harry said, biting back a scowl of frustration.

'Good, because I really need to talk to you, right now!' he said, his voice becoming a little panicky.

Cedric placed his hands on Ron's shoulders and steered him in the direction of the couch they had been hiding behind just a matter of seconds ago and pushed him into a sitting position.

'So …?' Harry asked, as he sat down beside Ron and Cedric vanished off into the kitchen to fetch a drink for Ron, who was looking very distressed.

'Uh, well …' Ron said, fumbling over his words and going very red in the face as he had difficulty trying to get them out.

'Here,' Cedric said, pressing the bottle of Firewhisky into the red heads hand and sitting down beside him.

'Thanks,' Ron said, taking a deep drink. 'Uh … ok, better just say it, Seamus…' Ron paused again.

'Go on,' both Harry and Cedric encouraged him.

'Uh, well… he asked me to marry him.'

'Wow Ron!' Harry said, happy for his friend, but then he caught the expression on Ron's face. 'What did you say?'

'I didn't say anything!' Ron said, running a hand through his hair, groaning. 'When he asked me, I legged it right out of there.'

'What, why?' Cedric asked, leaning forward to chuck another log onto the fire.

'Because… because I don't know why,' Ron said taking another long drink. 'I didn't know what to say.'

Cedric hissed as he looked at the time on Harry's watch. 'Look, sorry I have to go,' he said truthfully, Cedric was going to a friend's to take part in a weekly Quidditch game they always held. Harry played occasionally, but today Ron needed him more and the excitement of Quidditch would just have to wait.

Cedric kissed Harry quickly as he pulled on his coat and stepped outside into the cold weather. Harry was glad he'd gone because Ron would never open up fully with someone else around.

'So why didn't you know what to say?' Harry asked.

'Because it's always been Ron and Seamus together,' Ron said, sighing deeply.

'_What?_' Harry inquired in total confusion. Of course it had always been Ron and Seamus together, they were a couple just like he and Cedric were.

'You know! It's always been the two of us, but we've always been able to back out if, but this marriage thing would mean that it's… that it's pretty much for ever!'

'Don't you want that?' Harry asked, at the moment he could think of nothing sweeter than being with Cedric for ever.

'I don't know!' Ron whined.

'Who do you expect me to help, Ron?' Harry asked, getting a little frustrated.

'Tell me what to do!'

'I don't know what you should do!'

Ron scowled and then began to explain things properly. 'I love him loads, Harry, loads. But I don't want to spend every single waking moment with him, but I love him so much that I do and I'm just really confused as to what I want right now… so I don't know.'

Harry sighed, his frustration ebbing. 'What did you think when he asked you?'

'I thought "What?"' Ron said seriously.

'Ok, never mind! Ron, seriously how much do you love him?'

'A lot,' Ron said, but then realized that wasn't going to cut it. 'Huge amounts, vast amounts, I would do absolutely anything for him, just not…just not marry him.'

Harry smiled, and patted Ron's arm. 'So you aren't quite ready to marry him yet?'

Ron nodded. 'Yeah, yeah I guess so,' he looked quite upset by his sudden realization. 'Should I just tell him that? What if he doesn't want to be with more anymore, what if-?'

'Ron, come on! Seamus asked you to marry him, he'll wait for you if you need more time before you decide to do it.'

'Yeah… yup, you're right mate, cheers,' Ron said, perking up a little. 'I'll tell him, that I'm not quite ready for that yet and I'd like us to spend more time together.'

Harry smiled at his friend. 'You'll marry him some day, won't you?' he asked.

'Yeah, I do want too, just not right now.'

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds, and I'd love to know what you think. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

**WARNING: Slash between Harry P. and Cedric D. Remember this isn't a full fic, just snippets of their lives together. **

**Afterwards: ****Chapter Seven**

'Any one fancy another drink?' said the ex-Hufflepuff girl, wandering around the room offering out Firewhiskies to anyone who desired more drink.

Harry, who was absolutely off his face drunk, stuck his hand in the air and waggled it around desperately trying to get the girl's attention and when he did, sat happily with the bottle in his hands; staring at it with a bemused expression on his face.

'Jeez, Harry, take it easy,' Cedric warned him, waving over at his friends before jogging off to talk to them.

'Of course,' Harry said giggling helplessly and slinging one arm around Ron's shoulder and the other around George's, who had come with Ron's pressuring in order to meet a nice girl or thing as his brother had put it so politely.

They were at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade; it was an ordinary night on a not so ordinary day. Today was the day that Cedric and his year mates had graduated Hogwarts, they had organized a little get together to celebrate and remember their time at school. Harry had quite forgotten how popular Cedric had been in school and had hidden his jealousy behind a bottle of Fire whisky. There were people from all the houses there, including a bunch of rather subdued teachers standing in a corner and observing their ex students. Harry and his two friends had marveled at some of the accomplishments these people had achieved after Hogwarts and of course there was a lot of talk about Harry being there, most of which had stopped when Harry had quietly proceeded to get himself wasted. Many people who had not been in this graduating year were here also manly because … well they never resisted an opportunity to drink and talk about the old school. This was precisely the reason Ron, George and Seamus had come, to get drunk and blabber incoherently.

Harry scowled angrily as an attractive girl slung her arm around Cedric's shoulders and giggled in an outrageously suggestive fashion and Harry took another long gulp of the whisky.

'Jealousy isn't becoming you know,' Seamus told him, sniggering as Ron whispered something most defiantly rude into his ear.

Sticking out his tongue at Seamus, Harry spun wildly around in his chair, trying to watch the girl chat Cedric up and nearly fell off, but recovered quickly. 'Would you look at her!' he hissed to George when Ron and Seamus collectively stood and walked off in pursuit of a quieter corner.

George whistled, grinning. 'She's a looker, isn't she?'

'No,' Harry said curtly, 'look at the way she's all over him, playing his hair … did she just _straighten_ his collar?'

'Harry, come of it, you're always like that with him,' George said, still eying up the girl.

'I have every right to be like that with him!' Harry snapped. 'We live together after all,' he took another swig of the drink and hic-coughed loudly.

'Seamus is right Harry, you are the jealous type!'

Rolling his eyes Harry continued speaking, 'If you like her so much, why don't you go and detach her from my boyfriend's waist?'

George raised his eyebrows, and then slowly shook his head. 'Nah, not her, she looks quite comfortable where she is, I'm going for _her,_' he said, using a dramatic tone as he pointed over to a brunette lounging by the bar and looking quite bored.

'Don't forget to show her how lovely your missing ear is!' Harry called after him, glowering. He looked back over to where Cedric stood and he prickled with annoyance and envy as the unnamed girl rested her head momentarily on his shoulder.

Harry was seriously wasted; he'd tried to stand before but ended up swaying uselessly on the spot before collapsing back into the chair. He hated sitting here on his own; he didn't really know anyone in this crowd apart from Cedric, George, Ron and Seamus, all who were off doing their own things. He sighed groggily rubbing his eyes, and then smirked as he saw the pretty colours dance around his eyes. He chuckled happily to himself as random thoughts danced through his mind; he vaguely remembered thinking about purple octopuses, the bizarre thoughts stopped as he heard a familiar cough.

The cough was one Cedric used when Harry was being completely idiotic and should stop right now. 'Harry,' he said softly, resting his hand on Harry's shoulder. 'We should go now, ok?'

'Ok,' Harry giggled (in a terribly manly way) and grabbed the hand Cedric had extended towards him.

Cedric wanted him out of there now, before he embarrassed himself further. He waved and bid a few goodbyes before escorting Harry out the door.

'He's with _Harry Potter?'_ Harry heard a girl's voice squeak and was sure it had been the one would been making moves on his Ced.

* * *

Cedric placed Harry on their bed; he had inconveniently buckled under the amount of alcohol he had consumed just before he and Cedric were about apparate home. Cedric had scooped him up in his arms with a trace of annoyance across his face and taken him home curled safely up in his arms.

Harry woke with a yelp as he was unceremoniously dumped on the bed; he laughed helplessly as he nearly fell off the bed, but managed to hold on by clawing at the sheets. Cedric groaned; Harry was always a nightmare when he was drunk. Firstly there was the uncontrollable giggling that nearly always issued non-stop from him, secondly he often tried to commit acts that were just not possible for humans and thirdly he regularly threw up when smashed. Cedric often took pride in the fact that he didn't drink, because he was the complete opposite of Harry when intoxicated. Cedric, was as Harry had once said a 'sulker'. This meant that he just moped around looking clearly depressed and didn't commit to any exciting acts when inebriated. Cedric preferred his normal personality to that.

Lying down beside Harry, Cedric was amazed that his breathe didn't stink of alcohol. He grinned slightly and didn't have the heart to push him away when Harry curled up beside him resting a hand on his stomach.

'Ced,' Harry sounded as though he was trying to hold back a bout of giggles (in a way that was also very manly).

'Yeah Harry?' Cedric asked.

'I didn't ruin your evening did I?' he asked.

Stroking his face, Cedric answered, 'No, you didn't Harry.'

'Good,' Harry said, shifting around so he was more comfortable. 'Ced,' he said again, softly this time with no trace of laughter in his voice.

'Mm?' he was beginning to get tired, as it was nearly two am in the morning.

'I love you so much,' Harry said quietly. 'I want to stay with you forever, grow old with you, and love you forever.'

Cedric felt his stomach doing summersaults at Harry's words, he felt like standing up and dancing a dance of victory around the room. But a nagging voice in the back of his mind told him 'it's just the booze, the booze is speaking not him!' Of course Cedric knew Harry loved him deeply, and he loved Harry back, he'd just never heard Harry say that he wanted to spend forever with Cedric. He refused to listen to that nagging voice, and was about to lean in and kiss Harry as a response, when he felt Harry's finger touch his lips.

'No don't,' he said firmly. 'I'm about to be sick,' Harry finished, and launched himself of the bed, making a run for the bathroom.

Cedric let out a noise that was half a laugh and half a sigh. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his jeans off and slid under the covers, nearly falling asleep instantly remembering that Harry liked to be left alone after he'd been sick. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, his mind replaying Harry's words to him over and over again.

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds, and I'd love to know what you think. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

**WARNING: Slash between Harry P. and Cedric D. Remember this isn't a full fic, just snippets of their lives together. **

**Afterwards: ****Chapter Eight**

He watched the rain battering against the windows as if it was threatening to break through and into the warmth of the house. The wind whirled around them, and gave off a loud whistle as it sneaked through cracks and holes and penetrated the walls. This extreme weather had been going on for what seemed like weeks now, but could really only have been a few days. He was immensely disappointed though, he and Ron had been given field work as Auror's, scouring the area for a Dark Wizard who was rumored to be back in his home town, just out of London. But due to the raging conditions their search would have to wait.

Suddenly a blue crack lit up the sky outside; Harry breathed in sharply, and gazed in awe as the flash of lightening illuminated the dark and heavy evening. Only seconds afterwards a thunderous rumble echoed over the noise deafening rain, Harry sat up straight barely hiding his excitement as the storm passed right over their heads. He felt Cedric shuddered beside him as the thunder sounded, loud and booming like a cannon.

Harry looked towards his lover lying in the bed beside him. He saw that Cedric was hunched up, looking very stiff and staring quite nervously at the storm that battered around them. 'Don't you like storms?' Harry asked him, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly.

'No,' the reply was barely audible above the racket. Cedric flinched as another bolt of lightening flashed through the darkened sky.

'Why? Don't you find them exciting?' Harry asked the thrill in his voice was hard to miss.

Cedric shook his head. 'I'm not scared of them or anything; I just really, really don't like them!'

'I think that they're fantastic!'

'Yeah, I can tell. Storms are just not…' he paused trying to find the right word, but never did.

'So, why don't you like them?' Harry asked, tearing his eyes away from the onslaught outside to look down at Cedric.

'For something so natural they just seem so unnatural,' Cedric said gasping as the thunder rumbled around them, growing fainter meaning the storm was passing overhead.

Harry didn't reply to his answer but instead shuffled closer to Cedric so close that their heads rested on the same pillow. Cedric let out a moan as the naked skin of their bodies touched; he pulled Harry closer to him. Harry moved his head so that it now rested on Cedric's shoulder, he sighed blissfully. Cedric wrapped his arms around Harry, his cupping the left cheek of Harry's buttocks. Softly, Harry roped his arms around the brown haired man and snuggled closer to him, a faint smile on his weary face. If there was one thing that irritated Harry about storms, it was that they made him feel tired.

* * *

'Harry!' Cedric called, jogging to catch up with him in the bustling crowds of the ministry.

'Yeah?' Harry asked, turning around right into Cedric's arms. 'Oh hi,' he grinned.

Chuckling Cedric swept back a strand of black hair that had fallen forwards into Harry's face. 'Remember Cho asked us to look after her kid today, you get off earlier than I do today, and so can you please pick her up?'

'Cho or the kid?' Harry asked in a teasing voice.

'You know who,' Cedric said. 'Cho'll be waiting with her outside the ministry when you get off today.'

'Cedric,' Harry whined, 'do we really have to look after the kid?'

'Yes, sorry,' he said. 'I promised Cho and it's just for one night, ok?'

'Ok,' Harry nodded, rubbing his forehead a little. He kissed Cedric briefly as he hurried towards the Auror office.

Saying that Harry didn't really like children, was a bit of an understatement, Harry _truly, truly _disliked young children. He thought that they got better after the age of nine, but before that it was just drama. He remembered vividly the temper tantrums and smelly diapers Bill and Fleur had to put up with and he also had bad memories of looking after little Teddy, the incident had nearly reduced both of them to tears. He was not only dreading taking care of Cho's child, but also having to talk to Cho even if it was for a very short amount of time. Whenever she and Harry spoke, he frequently got the impression that she still disliked him and even now harbored some resentment towards him.

Sighing Harry sat down in the chair at his desk, frowning at the amount of paper work he hadn't completed. He wished he could be outside doing some actual work, but as long as the bad weather held the endless amounts of paperwork eagerly presented themselves for completion. Harry found it strange that the head of the Auror office didn't want them to go out and do some proper work in bad weather; he thought it would be good training. As he rifled through the paper on his desk, he noticed a little note backed on blue paper that he had obviously over looked several times.

His eyes widened, he'd forgotten! It was Cedric's birthday this coming Sunday, that was only six days away. Of course Cedric was far too polite to keep badgering people about his birthday, and hadn't entered the subject into any conversations. Harry wasn't too stressed; he still had time to plan something for Cedric, a surprise party should be fine. The guests would be surprised too; surprised that Harry left its organization so late. Not letting these thoughts bother him he quickly scrawled a note down on paper and sent it off for Cedric. The note had read: _What do you want for your birthday?_

He received a reply back almost in an instant, which was understandable as Cedric wasn't in any rush to actually get started on any work these days; he had very little at the moment. He beamed and grabbed at the charmed note fluttering around his head. When he read the response, his stomach felt like it was pole vaulting and his heart as though it was tap dancing for joy in his chest. The reply was simply: _You. _

* * *

Harry strode out of his office at the end of the day, wondering why Cedric had so little work to do but still had to spend more hours at the office. He was still thinking about and clutching bits of parchment that needed finishing off to his chest when he collided with a dark haired witch. He dropped the parchment in his hands but quickly used his wand to send them soaring back into his arms.

'Hi Cho,' he said, smiling.

He winced as he saw the forced smile that Cho flashed back his way; it was almost painful to look at something so fake. 'Harry, this is my daughter Sarah,' she nudged a small girl forward. The child was an interesting mix of nationalities, Harry knew Cho was Asian, but he wasn't sure who the father of this child was though, but at a guess he'd say someone from an African descent. Sarah was a mix of Asian and African, which made her very unique looking. She had straight black hair, like her mother and dark milky skin, she was coloured like a very milky coffee, but her eyes were indeed odd, a sharp piercing blue that stood out strongly. And she looked be about five, Harry had difficulty hiding his irritation; it was under his cut of age for ok children. This one would probably be a bother.

'So, I'll drop by your house tomorrow morning at seven to pick her up, is that alright?' Cho asked, still clinging tightly to the hand of her kid.

'Yup,' Harry said. 'That's fine, have a good evening,' he told her smiling as she pushed Sarah towards him.

* * *

Cedric sat in front of the blazing fire, ignoring the roaring winds outside with little Sarah on his lap chortling happily.

'Harry,' he said suddenly.

'Yeah?' Harry asked, finally putting away the last of his paper work, glad for if tomorrow turned out nasty he wouldn't have to do any work at all.

'I want one,' Cedric beamed, ruffling Sarah's hair.

'Want what?' he asked, taking a sip of Pumpkin juice.

'A kid, Harry.'

Harry chocked, spraying his juice everywhere. '_What?' _he asked in disbelief. Cedric wanted a kid, had he not noticed that Harry wasn't a woman, whatever the private games they liked to play had him as. It would be all sorts of drama for the two to have a child that at least one of them could call their own.

'Yeah,' Cedric said wistfully, ignoring Harry's splutter of shock. 'They're so cute, and little.'

'You've forgotten to add that they stink, vomit and are a right pain,' Harry said, staring over at Cedric with Sarah, he had to admit Cedric looked like he was born to be a father.

'Aw, but look at her! She's the sweetest thing.'

'If you want a pet, you have my permission to get a puppy,' Harry laughed as Cedric rudely stuck his tongue out towards Harry.

'I don't mean I want a kid right now,' he said, gently pushing Sarah of his lap and walking over towards Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and patted his chest while nibbling his ear lobe. 'Maybe in a few years time.'

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds, and I'd love to know what you think. 


	9. Chapter Nine

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the comments you've been giving me! I really appreciate it! And thanks for all the kind words and support I've had about these stories, it's really nice to know people enjoy them. I hope you like this one and the rest to come.**

**Afterwards: ****Chapter Nine**

Sunday morning had announced the arrival of yet more rain and thunderous weather. But for Harry there was a bright note in the day, it was Cedric's twenty-third birthday. He'd decided against his plans for a surprise party after learning one of Cedric's friends already had something planned for him. And to Harry's shock and vague annoyance he had not been included in this part of Cedric's birthday. But he'd always known that the person who'd planned this party for him hadn't really liked him, ever. Without letting that bother him much, he'd planned something small for the two of them, and also brought Cedric what could possibly be the best birthday present ever. Well, Harry loved it anyway.

He'd first spotted the small pooch as he was walking down a Muggle street in London, staring interestedly into the shop windows. He hadn't noticed the black mess of fur at first until it had batted its paw against the glass while Harry was reading a poster plastered on the wall. The dog had first of all reminded him of Sirius; it had very shaggy black fur, which was sleek in comparison to how Sirius' fur had been while he was on the run. When he'd stepped inside the shop, he mildly surprised at the fact that the shop did not reek like the Owl Emporium in Diagon Alley. He'd strode over to the display pen in which the puppy was housed without greeting the employee who'd jumped up to assist him. Kneeling down beside the pen and easing his fingers through the bars he'd allowed the small dog to come up and sniff them. As he patted the dog, he was amazed at how soft and silky the fur felt, it had looked that way but Harry had never owned a pet of his own and Sirius' hadn't exactly allowed him to pet him. He felt a stab of sorrow for the poor creature as it was alone in its pen, all its brothers and sisters had already been bought, and he'd noted the ecstatic look on the puppy's face as it had begun biting Harry's fingers. The poor thing was lonely.

With the permission of the shop assistant he'd been able to scoop the ball of fur up in his arms, and cradle it affectionately. The assistant had heard his small yelp as the dog had begun chewing hard on his fingers again.

'He's teething,' she explained, making strange cooing noises and she gave the puppy in his arms a rub behind the ears.

'It's defiantly a he then?' Harry had asked. 'But…' he paused wondering how to explain what he'd noticed.

Thankfully the assistant, whose name was proudly displayed on her name tag as Janice, had saved him and explained once more. 'He's been neutered,' she said, and when she saw Harry's confused expression, mimed a pair of scissors spinning something.

Harry blushed at his idiocy, his mouth forming a small silent '_O'. _He moved the puppy into a more comfortable position in his arms, marveling at how warm the small animal felt in his arms. 'What breed is he?'

'A Black Labrador crossed with something, we're not sure were he gets his shaggy fur from,' she shrugged. 'Someone brought the puppies in, said their dog had given birth and they didn't want five odd pups running around reeking havoc in their house.'

'Mm,' Harry said, cursing slightly as the dog shuffled up in his arms, putting it's forepaws on his shoulder and had pulled on a lock of his hair. 'So, is there any chance I can take him home with me before Sunday?'

She scrunched up her face a little. 'Before Sunday?' she asked. 'Monday is more convenient for everyone… You know you got to get your place sorted and get everything you'll need for the little fellow.'

Harry bit down on his bottom lip, sighing. 'It's my partner's birthday on Sunday though, and he's hinted that he wants a puppy, so… is it possible?'

'Can you get your home ready on time?'

Harry nearly laughed at her; of course he could get their home ready. The front section of their house was already fenced off so the dog couldn't run anywhere and the only other things he needed to do where bung a bed in somewhere and he and Cedric could teach the dog proper household manors together. And he was a wizard. 'Yeah, it's fine,' he'd answered, handing the dog back to the assistant.

And so Harry crept up the stairs on the morning of Cedric's birthday, clutching a wriggling furry bundle in his arms. He was glad Cedric hadn't noticed his regular trips out to the tool shed all through Saturday to keep the tiny puppy company. This morning he'd gotten up early, very quietly and slowly so not to wake Cedric and tiptoed down the stairs and outside into the freezing cold weather to fetch the dog.

'Stop wriggling!' he ordered the dog in a soft but commanding voice, as he used his hip to bump open the door of their bedroom. Hissing slightly as the puppy yelped and struggled in his arms trying to get away and explore this new part of the house.

'Oh look, you've woken him up,' Harry scolded the dog as he sat down the bed, watching Cedric's eyes blink slowly open.

'Ugh,' Cedric said groggily rubbing his eyes and sitting up with a smile at Harry.

'Happy birthday,' Harry grinned at him, leaning in for a kiss which Cedric returned. 'I got you a little something,' he said, grabbing at the puppy underneath the blankets that'd tried to go exploring. He pulled out the dog and presented it to Cedric, beaming.

'A puppy!' Cedric exclaimed, all the sleepiness in him before vanishing. He took the mess of fur that Harry extended to him and gave it a large hug, kissing the top of its head fondly.

'Do you like him?' Harry asked, shuffling closer.

'It's a him?' Cedric asked with the same the same confusion Harry had shown in the pet store. He flipped the dog over to see if it really was a him, then looked back up at Harry for an explanation. Using the same hand gestures as the assistant had used, Harry laughed when Cedric finally understood what he meant. 'Yeah, Harry thanks!' Cedric said, finally answering his question. 'I love the little guy, thank you.'

'I picked up on your hints,' Harry grinned.

'When we had Cho's kid around?' Cedric rolled his eyes a little. 'I'm glad you did, I've wanted a puppy for so long!' he said, kissing the puppy's head again. He leaned forward towards Harry, and whispered. 'Though I did saw I wanted you too.'

Harry smiled and leaned forward so their lips met in a soft but passionate kiss. It was interrupted by a yelp from between them, Cedric was still holding the dog to his chest and the animal was getting squished as Harry and Cedric came closer together. With a laugh, Cedric broke off the kiss and the ruffled the dog's fur.

'What are you going to call him?' Harry asked.

'I don't know,' Cedric said, with a shrug of his shoulders. 'Something simple.'

'Bob,' Harry suggested.

Cedric frowned.

'Oh I know! Jim.'

Cedric shook his head.

'Stinky?'

Cedric laughed, and cuffed Harry softly around the head.

'Little Cedric? Or Cedric Jr.'

Cedric grinned. 'Looks more like a mini Harry to me,' he sighed. 'I don't know what to call him, how about Dog?'

'He's your dog,' Harry said. 'Name him what you want.'

'Yeah, I like Dog. It's simple, and it explains what he is.'

'Lacks creativity though,' Harry said, smiling as little Dog walked across the bed.

'How old is he?' Cedric asked.

'Three months.'

'So we have to train him and stuff?'

'_Your _dog, remember?' Harry grinned as Cedric tackled him, and kissed him firmly on the lips. 'Ok,' he said when they'd finished kissing. 'I'll help.'

'Thanks Harry, I really love him.'

Harry simply said, 'Happy birthday, Ced,' he pulled out his wand and used a summoning to charm to bring Cedric's breakfast from downstairs, as well as some of the newly named Dog's biscuits.

* * *

Harry was lounging around on the couch in the lounge, admiring the furious winds and rain outside. Harry grinned as he watched Dog following Cedric around, the little boy had taken to stalking Cedric wherever he went inside, and Dog had already liked him even though he'd only known him for about seven hours.

'Harry,' Cedric said as he picked up his coat, preparing to use the Floo Network to get to his party, Harry had passed on the message from his friends during their breakfast.

When Harry sat up and gave his attention to Cedric he continued. 'I'm going out for dinner with mum and dad after this,' he told him.

'What time will you be back?' Harry asked a little awkwardly. The little thing he'd planned for the two of them was a small romantic dinner at home, and it was likely to be spoiled now because of this. The small party his friends were holding for him had already thrown off Harry's plans for a perfect day and now this was sure to ruin them.

'I'm not sure, late I suppose,' he answered, unaware of Harry's disappointment.

Harry slid from the couch and walked over to Cedric who was preparing to leave. 'Ced,' Harry said quietly, folding his arms over his chest.

'Yes?' he said, without turning around to face Harry.

'Uh… do you really have to go for dinner with your parents?'

This time Cedric turned around to face him. 'Yeah, of course I do! They are my parents after all, had this planned for weeks, dad has got us booked at this really nice pla… what's the matter Harry?' he said, when he noticed the downcast expression that was so obvious on Harry's face.

'Nothing, nothing at all,' Harry said quickly. 'You go have fun ok!'

'No seriously Harry, what's wrong?'

'It's nothing,' he said, and then mumbled something about 'not wanting to spoil your day.'

'Is this about Chris not inviting you to the party they planned for me?' Cedric asked, referring the birthday bash planned by his friends.

Harry shook his, 'No,' he said firmly.

'Then what's wrong?'

'Uh… well, I was kind off hoping…' he paused, 'it doesn't matter Ced, you go and have a good time, I'll stay here and keep Dog company,' the shaggy puppy looked up from the plastic milk carton he'd been chewing on as he heard his name. Harry was surprised at how quickly he was picking up on things, he already knew his name.

'Harry,' Cedric said, gripping his shoulders. 'I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong.'

Finally Harry gave in and told him what he'd had planned. 'I was hoping that we'd spend the night together, I'd had this dinner planned for us, just us here, but it doesn't matter any more! Go have a good time,' he said smiling, and trying to push Cedric towards the fire place.

Cedric however proved difficult to move. 'Harry,' he said, running his thumb along Harry's cheek. 'I'm sorry, I didn't know.'

'It doesn't matter!' he said loudly, louder then he'd meant. 'You don't want to keep your friends waiting, I'll see you later, have fun with your parents, say hi to them from me, I'll be fine,' he said, very quickly without taking a breath.

'Are you sure?' Cedric asked a little timidly. Harry kept assuring him that it didn't matter, but by the look on his face Cedric was sure that it did matter to Harry.

'Completely sure,' Harry told him, flashing a smile.

Cedric stepped towards the fire, grabbing a handful of the magical powder they kept nearby and waved at Harry and shot a stupid playful expression at Dog before muttering the words of his desired destination and vanishing in a puff of green smoke.

He stared at the fire place for a sort while, before bending down and picking up Dog and trudging gloomily back to the couch, flopping down with the puppy resting on his stomach. He knew he shouldn't be as upset as he was; it was alright in times like these to be mildly disappointed, but very upset? He shouldn't feel like that. He'd spent most of the morning with Cedric today, wasn't that enough? He spent most weekends with Cedric anyway, it wasn't like missing out on one dinner with him was going to matter much, and they'd have other chances to do that. But Harry couldn't help thinking that today was a day he'd desperately wanted to spend with him. He'd already been annoyed because he had missed out on one party on account of being sort an invitation, but now Cedric had chosen dinner with his parents over a romantic dinner with Harry. He sighed, _and he didn't even say goodbye properly_, he thought to himself. Harry just couldn't help but feel let down. He tried to purge his mind of these thoughts, thinking that it was Cedric's birthday he could do what he wanted. Whenever he thought of this though a voice in his head said _so he doesn't want to spend his birthday with you. _Harry blinked back a small tear brought on by this thought.

'Looks like it's just you and me buddy,' he said to Dog. 'C'mon, let's go for a walk, in the pouring rain,' he added, as Dog heaved a sigh. 'Don't worry,' Harry assured him. 'I'll carry you if your short wee legs can't cope.'

* * *

When Cedric came home late that night, like he'd said he would, he'd found Harry sleeping on the couch downstairs with Dog lying in his basket a few feet away. Dog opened one eye and thumped his tail slightly in form of greeting as Cedric stepped through the cloud of green smoke. He grinned at the dog, but his smile faltered when he looked at Harry.

Harry was sleeping fully dressed, as though he'd waited up for Cedric to return. Standing there, Cedric stared at the sleeping man, he knew he'd let Harry down big time this afternoon and evening. But he'd had previous engagements before Harry's and hadn't wanted to break off either of them for a dinner he could have with Harry any time.

Remembering the conversation Cedric had had with his mother at dinner, he felt a pang of guilt for leaving Harry by himself. His mother had said: 'Oh! He brought you a puppy, that's adorable, Cedric,' and then suddenly frowned while his father had asked him about the dog and how big it was going to grow, he liked large dogs. Cedric had told him quite big, which was true.

'Why didn't you bring Harry with you this evening? I'm sure he would have wanted to spend all your birthday with you, Ced,' his mother had asked, once Amos had finished talking about dogs.

Cedric had then reflected on how scarily well his mother knew Harry, they were close he knew that and they got along exceptionally well. A he'd been hit with a similar pang of guilt to the one he'd just had. Harry had obviously put time and effort into the evening he was planning to spend with Cedric, as he'd noticed things in the cupboard which suggested romantic food was going to be cooked. Hand cooked at that too, the Muggle way, which for some reason seemed all the more sweet. Cedric supposed it was because it was because it took that much longer to make then magically whipping something up.

Shaking his head and yawning Cedric left Harry where he was and headed for their bed, exhausted from the day. He'd talk to Harry in the morning, right now he needed sleep.

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds, and I'd love to know what you think.


	10. Chapter Ten

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

**And the characters, mainly Cedric may be a little OOC.**

**A/N: This chapter was really hard for me to write. I felt awkward, like I was probing into their relationship, I know they are fictional characters, but it really did feel that way. Oh, and I'm sorry about how really OOC Cedric is, I've been noticing that of late. But Cedric is just a Hufflepuff verson of Harry. More softly spoken, and that's pretty much it. **

**Afterwards: ****Chapter Ten**

As Harry stepped inside the house a gush of warm air greeted him and a small shaggy dog bounded up to him, his tail wagging madly. Harry hung his coat on the hook beside the door and squatted down to pat the dog that had welcomed him. When he'd left for work this morning, he hadn't wanted to leave the small thing shut outside in the tool shed (which, actually held no tools), as it would be far to cold for him, so he'd left him in the house. Something he now immediately regretted as the stench of urine found its way to his nostrils. He pulled out his wand and cast a quick spell on the pool of urine that was visible, Harry was thankful that he'd shut Dog in the living room which had a wooden floor so it was easy to clean.

Sighing, Harry wandered through the house trying to remember where he'd put the dog's lead, the little fluff of energy that zoomed around his legs in excitement needed a walk. Harry muttered furiously to himself when he found the lead, the dog was Cedric's shouldn't he be walking him? But no that task was left to Harry, even though they'd only owned the animal for all of Sunday and Monday, Harry had found himself doing everything for it. Harry sighed, he supposed it had only been two days and one of which Cedric had been very busy on, far too busy to spend any time with Harry. On the day Harry had most wanted to spend with him, Cedric had declared that he had other plans, that didn't involve Harry. Sure they spent about four hours together on the morning of Cedric's birthday, but he'd spent the rest of the day with other people and left his partner alone. And Cedric had left bizarrely early on Monday morning, and had left Harry sleeping on couch not even waking him up as he left for work. Harry felt a little cheated and very upset and angry.

He clipped the lead on the ecstatic animal and they stepped out together into the cold, cold wind. He glanced down at the tiny dog, one day it'd be huge, Janice the assistant had told him so. He didn't mind that, he liked large dogs they made him feel safe and secure. He was glad that Dog didn't seem to be minding the cold and wind as much as he himself was, Dog was frolicking about the path as much as the lead let him, whereas Harry was trying to hide away from the wind inside his warm coat. It wasn't fair to leave people or animals cooped up inside, Harry had learnt that long ago. He knew how to take care of this dog, even if Cedric didn't.

Cedric. Harry was really very angry and upset at him, his emotions changed as he thought about different aspects of yesterday. He felt upset because of the way Cedric had felt, abruptly like he thought Harry was being serious when he said he didn't care, and angry because Cedric hadn't really acknowledged what Harry had spent so long planning for them. It was going to have been perfect, candles, food prepared without magic and everything, just him and Cedric celebrating the day Cedric was born. Perhaps Cedric thought they could just have dinner any old time, sure they could but Harry would have to wait another year for such a romantic excuse as a birthday.

Anger took the place of sadness again, and he kicked a rock heavily down the path, sighing in irritation. Where there other reasons for Cedric wanting to go and celebrate his birthday without him? Maybe he was sick of Harry and his constant presence. It wasn't as though Harry could help that though, they lived together, and Cedric had wanted to them to leave together, it was Harry who'd needed persuading. A sudden icy thought hit Harry, what if he was having second thoughts about living with him? Harry hated this thought, he loved Cedric so much and he couldn't bear to lose someone else so close to him. Harry thought this loss might kill him, but he knew and so did everyone else that he was very over-dramatic.

Then Harry chuckled a little, why was he getting so worked up about this? Cedric had apologized, if briefly, to him yesterday it's not like something as small and stupid as this was going to ruin their relationship. For a few moments Harry walked along quite happily, smiling to him and laughing when Dog did something that was vaguely funny, but his mind seemed to jump straight back to his previous thought and he slumped back into his anger and sadness.

He was getting mood swings like a pouting teenager, Harry remembered with disgust that he still was one, only nineteen.

* * *

Harry searched through the cupboards, trying to find the snacks he always hid in corners for himself as Cedric always seemed to eat everything in the house within a matter of days. He nearly danced in triumph as he fingers closed around the apple that he'd hidden, the especially red juicy, perfect apple he'd saved just for himself. Turning around he nearly dropped the perfection as he came face to face with Cedric, he was aware of the pathetic gasp the emitted from his throat as Cedric ran his fingers along his jaw line.

'How about that dinner now?' Cedric asked, smiling. The smile was brilliant, Harry couldn't help but notice. He dreadfully wanted to forget how the other man left him the day before, abandoned him when he had so much planned.

Harry forced his head to shake, remembering he needed to talk to Cedric about what happened. 'Not tonight,' he said, trying to force his voice to come out as cold and distant. Harry knew he could make it sound harsh and unkind, but he didn't seem to manage it. He heard his voice as miserable and he sounded as though he's on the verge of tears.

The look on Cedric's face was almost enough to bring him to tears. He looked so alone, even though Harry was standing so close to him. He stepped out and into the cold of kitchen, staring at Cedric like he challenging him to say something.

Finally he did. 'Is this about yesterday?' he asked, pulling his eyes away from Harry's and staring the floor.

Instead of answering he took a big bite out of his apple, ignoring Dog at his feet he turned and walked upstairs, nearly tripping over the animal. As he closed the door of their room, deciding not to lock it, he heard Cedric's feet hurriedly making their way up the staircase. Harry was thankful that Cedric wanted to talk to him now, hopefully to apologize.

Cedric pushed open the door of the room their shared, Harry looked at the bed, thinking of the couch he'd slept on last night.

'Harry?' Cedric asked, standing in the doorway, blocking his escape.

'How was dinner last night, I forgot to ask,' Harry said, he hoped it hadn't come out as rudely as it had sounded in his mind. 'And the party,' he added.

'That's what I want to talk to you about,' Cedric said, there was a look on his face. Was that sorrow? Guilt? Harry couldn't tell he stood to far away. He picked up Dog in his arms, and sat down heavily on the bed letting the little animal crawl around on it.

'Talk then,' Harry said, pressing against the wall harder as though he was trying to camouflage into it.

Suddenly Cedric erupted into speech, words following quickly and fluidly from his mouth. He spoke so fast that Harry was unable to decipher the jibber that Cedric was saying. When Cedric stopped speaking, Harry simply stared at him, biting his lip and trying to remember if he had understood a word of what Cedric had just said.

'Pardon?' he asked, wrinkling his nose, still thinking. 'I didn't hear a word of that sorry.' Somehow this unusual explosion of emotion from Cedric had made him much more comfortable and relaxed, ready to talk. He eased from himself off the wall a little, and softened his expression.

Cedric blushed a little from his mistake and began again, this time talking slowly. 'When I left you yesterday I didn't realize how much I'd hurt you,' he said. 'I selfishly thought that since it was my birthday I could what I wanted, and that was to go to those things with out -'

Harry stopped him there, his heart sinking violently. 'You wanted to go without me?'

Cedric nodded his head, avoiding Harry's watery gaze. 'I did,' he admitted. 'We'd been spending so much time together and I just wanted to get away…' his voice grew small as he said the last words.

'You were the one who suggested,' Harry began, ready to unleash his hurt and anger on Cedric.

'Please don't say that now, Harry, you can whatever you want once I've finished talking,' Cedric said, beginning his longwinded explanation again. 'I don't know why I wanted to get away, I didn't feel bad when I was at the party my friends held, but when I got to the dinner with my parents the second thing my mum said to me was "why isn't Harry with you, is he sick?" After she'd said that I felt so terrible, I hadn't thought about what leaving you on my birthday could have meant and then when I remembered you said you had something planned for just us I ended up feeling so bad, and then when I saw you sleeping on the couch, I couldn't face talking to you then. Harry, I'm really sorry, I should have at least invited you with me. I was rude, selfish and I didn't think.'

After he'd finished speaking, Harry bit down on his lip again trying to formulate a good response to this. It made him feel better for sure; Cedric was admitting his mistake and apologizing. 'Ced, I'm sorry too,' he said, shaking his head to silence Cedric as he was about to talk again. 'I jumped to some pretty stupid conclusions; I thought you were having second thoughts about us and that you didn't want to be with me anymore. It was stupid of me to think that, and I'm sorry.'

'You thought that?' Cedric asked the guilt was unmistakable in his eyes. Harry wanted them to bear the burden of fault together, try and make it seem like it was just his fault as much as it was Cedric's.

'Yeah, I was stupid. And I should have realized that you could spend your birthday any way you wanted, I was an idiot.'

'No, Harry,' Cedric said, standing up and moving towards him. 'I was, I thought that since it was my birthday I could spend it anyway I wanted, and at the time it was without you, don't look at me like that,' he said softly, as Harry gave him a pained look. 'As soon as I came home and saw you there, I knew that I hadn't really spent it the way I had wanted too, with the man I love,' he said trying to catch Harry's eyes with his own.

Harry smiled. 'That's so cheesy,' he said.

'Compared to what you were saying before it's not _that _cheesy,' Cedric said.

'So you don't have any second thoughts at all?' he asked, wrapping an arm around the man's waist.

Cedric shook his head. 'Of course not,' he smiled and they shared a kiss.

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds, and I'd love to know what you think.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

****

****

**Afterwards: ****Chapter Eleven**

Harry suppressed a yawn. The scene around him was slowly rocking him into a gentle sleep. Ron was sitting in an armchair near the fire in the Burrow; Seamus was talking hurriedly and with great enthusiasm to Mrs. Weasley and Harry lay in Cedric's arms on the big plush couch, while Cedric lazily ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ginny playing some kind of game with George and he identified the other Weasley children dotted around the room.

'I can't believe it!' Mrs. Weasley squealed with excitement, dragging Ron into a hug. 'My boy's getting married.' Her loud comments did nothing to break the sleepy silence of guests that were sitting in her lounge.

Ron and Seamus were finally getting married. It seemed nearly forever ago when Seamus had first asked Ron, when in reality it could only have been eight months or even less. In the end it had been Ron who'd asked a second time The two had decided that they wanted to have the wedding here, and had arranged it so it would be much like Bill and Fleur's marriage.

Mrs. Weasley was of course, very excited. She was so happy for her son and Seamus that she wore a smile on her face all day every day, and would often pull people into hug's for on apparent reason. Her enthusiasm however was not infectious; the guests (who included the Weasley children, Harry, Cedric and many others who were staying at the Burrow or near it for the ceremony) were gradually getting sick of Mrs. Weasley's non-stop talking.

Harry and Cedric had been staying here for two days now, and the wedding was tomorrow. Neither of them were excited, Ron and Seamus had been together so long now that it hardly made a different if they were married or not. Marriage for them was just a way of proving their love. Though the wedding did sound as though it was going to be spectacular, most guests were now sick of the talk of it and just wanted to see it and celebrate.

A slow pitiful whining filtered into the room, followed by a light woof of indignation. Harry and Cedric didn't even bother looking up to see what the noise was and both said 'shut up' at the same time not even stirring. Ginny had sniggered at their automatic responses while Mrs. Weasley had walked over to the door and let Dog in. She had reluctantly allowed him to come with Cedric and Harry, as the two regarded him as a housemate rather than a pet now.

Holding his tail high, as though he had earned some great privilege Dog ran into the room. Eagerly sniffing at things that made up the Weasley lounge, he finally came to sit beside the couch with Harry and Cedric occupied. Dog was now a year old, and he had grown. He was big, roughly the height Sirius had been in dog form, if not taller. Dog knew he was under strict instructions to be good, and he was being very good. At the moment he was being a perfect angel. Mrs. Weasley had told Harry and Cedric that if Dog ruined anything before or during the wedding day she'd send all of them home. They hadn't objected to this, it sounded reasonable.

'What time is it?' Cedric asked Harry softly after a while, breaking a relaxing silence that had settled upon the room.

Harry held up his wrist that supported his watch to Cedric's face, so he could read the miniature clock. 'It's eleven thirty,' he said to Harry though his voice was loud enough so that anyone who wanted to know the time could hear. 'I'm going to sleep, are you coming?'

Nodding Harry stood from Cedric's soothing embrace and stretched his arms. Ron caught his eyes and grinned nervously. Harry knew what he was thinking; he was thinking that tomorrow was his wedding. His eyes gave away the slight prick of nerves that Harry supposed everyone felt before their wedding day. He patted Ron comfortingly on the shoulder as he and Cedric walked out of the room, bidding everyone a good night and trekked up the stairs to the room Mrs. Weasley had set aside for them to share. A scurry of paws told Harry that they were shortly followed by Dog.

'Can you believe it?' Harry asked Cedric, watching as he pulled off his shirt and jeans. Harry did the same, leaving only his boxers on as he climbed under the sheets of the bed, relishing the warmth they provided.

'Believe what?' Cedric asked as he climbed in beside Harry. Dog jumped up on the foot of the bed and nestled into a comfortable spot. It was a bad habit he had. He often slept and the end of their bed and Harry and Cedric did nothing to discourage it in him.

'That Seamus and Ron are finally getting married,' responded Harry, this time unable to fight back a yawn.

'Mm,' Cedric groaned sleepily, pulling Harry into a hug and kissing his forehead. 'Finally is right.'

Harry found Cedric's lips and kissed him softly, closing his eyes in contentment as Cedric moved his hands into his dark hair again. 'Seems like everyone's getting married,' Harry whispered when they broke apart.

Cedric nodded, and touched Harry's lips with his little finger not in a way that was meant to silence him. 'I don't mind,' he said gently. 'I like weddings.'

Harry kissed Cedric's shoulder before settling his head on his chest and closing his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep.

Just as he was about to fall into dreams Cedric's voice roused him. 'Do you think we should?' he asked.

Harry did not open his eyes and didn't move while he thought about his answer. Then he shook his head. 'No,' he said quietly, feeling Cedric shiver because he could feel Harry's lips moving against his chest. 'I don't think we need too.'

'Good,' Cedric said, in a soft rumbling voice that was similar to a purr of a cat. 'We don't need to get married to show we love each other.'

* * *

Harry didn't remember much of the ceremony as, even though he wouldn't tell anyone this, it was really rather boring. He remembered that Cedric held his hand tightly through most of it as they sat with everyone else watching Ron and Seamus. Harry remembered how nervous Ron had looked and when Seamus had taken his hands his face seemed to express calmness and he seemed instantly reassured that this was right for him.

The ceremony itself hadn't been too showy at all, all that had been added to the garden was a sort of stage were they stood and exchanged vows. And apart from that everything else had been a pure white, apart from the colourful dresses of the woman and black suits of the men. It was sweet, adorable and was over quickly.

After the ceremony there was the usual, food and toasts that included one very silly story about Ron from George that made his ears turn red. Harry wished Ron and Seamus luck on behalf of all their friends. And after that when the slowly began to set Ron and Seamus started the dancing. It had started out as fun, spinning you partner around kind of dancing and then as the sun had disappeared behind the hills it had turned into a slow romantic dance.

Cedric and Harry had joined the other couples and had danced for what seemed like two or more ideal hours. Harry didn't know what had put Cedric in such a romantic mood, maybe it was the wedding he didn't know. But Cedric had held him so closely all night, kissed him fondly and sweetly, and whispered I love you in his ear more times than he could count. And by the end of the evening when they retired to bed, they had tried to be silent as the spent the night kissing passionately and making love.

It had been an amazing day. And it was this he remembered more than the wedding.

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds, and I'd love to know what you think. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

**Afterwards: ****Chapter Twelve**

'It's magically locked,' Ron murmured. 'Can't get it open,' he huffed, shoving at the unmoving door with his shoulder and pointing his wand furiously at the lock, but without results.

'Here,' Harry said, chucking him the knife Sirius had given him. He often took it with him when he went to work. Had proved very useful in more situations then he could count.

'Thanks,' Ron breathed out in low triumph as the door swung open, admitting them. 'We can finally get her.'

Harry nodded, a feeling of relief flushed through him. They'd been chasing down a rouge Death Eater, who proudly labeled herself as one of the last even though the Dark Lord was long gone. She'd proved difficult to catch, let alone get a hint of her whereabouts. But they finally received a tip off from an unknown source who had said she was revisiting her old home at Godric's Hollow. Harry had been amazed at how she'd let herself be seen so easily, but she was getting old and perhaps age was beginning to slow her down.

Stepping cautiously into the house, wand clutched in his hand tightly, he looked around at the entrance room. The first thought that stuck was that the room was incredibly tidy. It looked as though the Death Eater had actually spent her time cleaning rather than plotting more insane stunts in public and great escapes. Just last week she had conjured the Dark Mark over an unsuspecting home, causing the occupants to barricade themselves in their basement, and they hadn't come out for six hours.

He looked hurriedly around the room, searching for any clue that she was still here. A sudden cackle filled the blindly clean room. And an old witch could be seen walking gracefully down the stairs, her hand lightly resting on the banister. She was wearing shocking purple robes, something that surprised Harry for Death Eater's weren't known for their outrageous sense in fashion. Her hair was sleek and hung down to her waist, her hair was graying and Harry could make out wrinkles across her face stepped closer towards them.

'Told you she was bonkers,' Ron said, talking about her appearance. Ron had come face to face with the witch only a few months ago, a week after he'd gotten married. The witch had tried to kill him, but she was so exhausted from weeks of being on the run that her curse had missed and hit a tree squarely. 'God,' he murmured to Harry again. 'It's an embarrassment that's she been on the run for what, three to four years now and the ministry haven't even captured her yet,' he shook his head, his wand firmly pointed at the woman.

'Harry Potter,' she crooned, her voice sounded like something from a dream, soft and charming. 'Hmm, to think I'm standing here facing the Dark Lord's ultimate enemy, I should kill you right now,' she grinned madly, revealing several missing teeth.

'Give it up Rosa!' Harry said, using her first name. 'He's gone, Voldemort's gone, and I killed him. You don't have to keep killing for him, he's gone!'

Rosa gave out a great loud raucous laugh, throwing her head back as though his comments were deeply amusing. 'He'll never be gone Potter, as long as people continue to follow him and do his bidding, he'll never be gone.'

'She's a total nutcase,' Ron smirked and then asked Rosa a question. 'Oh, and what's his bidding?'

Her smile drooped then disappeared of her face entirely. Suddenly she was holding a wand in her hand, Harry had know idea how she'd got it as he couldn't remember her pulling it from anywhere. She stepped across the hall until the three wizards were facing each other, two wands pointed at one.

'Put it down Rosa,' Harry said quietly.

'Not until I've killed you,' she hissed, her eyes lightly up and she mouthed a few treacherous words.

But Harry was faster, he had her in a body bind in a matter of seconds and Ron was kneeling down beside, pulling the wand from her stiff fingers. But as he pulled it away a flash of light hit Harry's stomach, forcing him to go flying backwards, hitting his head heavily against the doorframe and slump down his head against his chest.

'Harry!' darkness flooded over him as his eye lids fluttered closed. 'Harry!'

* * *

He felt something gently massaging the palm of his hand. He blinked several times trying to adjust to the bright light of the room. As the space appeared before his eyes, he saw he was in his own bed in his own bedroom. He heaved a sigh of relief. A couple of blurry figures zoomed into focus; he identified one of them as Ron and the other as a woman he had never seen in his life. Groaning as he rolled his head over to one side to see who else was in the room. A smile beamed across his pale face as he saw it was Cedric who was tenderly rubbing his palm.

Cedric was sitting in the chair beside the bed, staring past Ron out the window with a blank expression on his face. He looked tried and his hair was ruffled and sticking up in awkward directions as though he had been running his hands through it often. Harry moved the hand that was lying in Cedric's a small amount, just to grab his attention. Harry smiled slightly as Cedric's eyes widened and he looked down towards Harry.

'Don't you _ever _fucking scare me like that again!' Cedric said firmly, squeezing Harry's hand in a relieved way. 'Mrs. Smith, he's awake,' he said moving away from Harry and letting his hand fall from his.

Harry cried out quietly in protest as Cedric left his side to stand beside Ron. 'What happened?' he croaked as the woman named Mrs. Smith came to sit beside him. She was a plump sort of woman, with a head full of strong black hair and an expression on her face that told you to never annoy this woman.

'How do you feel Mr. Potter?' she asked, not answering his question but instead touching a hand lightly to his forehead.

'Fine – but what happened?' he asked again, sitting bolt upright. He gasped in agony as a searing bolt of pain jabbed at left side of his lower stomach.

Ron stepped forward, still holding his wand tightly. 'You know that Death Eater Rosa?' he asked. Harry nodded. 'Yeah, well she somehow managed to cast a spell at you when you'd knocked her down and got her in a body bind.'

Harry frowned, clutching at the pain in his stomach. 'Did you still get her though?'

Nodding as he answered, Ron grinned a little. 'We did. I had to get you out of there though; you banged your head against the door frame and got knocked out. So I sent for some backup. That prat Jones showed up and took credit for everything. '

Harry rolled his eyes. 'He is a prick,' he agreed with Ron. 'We'll get it sorted out later though.' You received extra pay as an Auror if you actually succeeded in catching a Death Eater.

'You've been out for three hours, Mr. Potter,' the woman, who Harry know understood to be a healer. 'Is your stomach painful?' she asked, pushing his shirt up.

All four people in the room gave a gasp of shock as the wound on Harry's stomach was revealed. It was a large multicoloured bruise that in some places was a deep purple and in other's a shocking green. The mark started on the left side just below his belly button and spread down past the beginning of his jeans. Harry could feel the bruise throbbing sharply as Mrs. Smith prodded it with her slim fingers, a contrast from the rest of her plump body.

'Do either you know what kind of curse this was?' she asked Ron and Harry, her eyes skipping over Cedric who had hastened to Harry's side.

'I have no idea,' Harry and Ron said together.

'Does it hurt, Harry?' Cedric asked, reaching down to gingerly feel the bruise.

'Only when you touch it!' Harry yelped, grabbing Cedric's hand before he did so. 'So, don't touch it,' he said softly.

'I'm just going to treat this as an ordinary bruise,' Mrs. Smith said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a bottle of some tan liquid, 'it is a particularly deep bruise though, I'd think that's probably bruised the bone of your hip,' she said. Harry felt a twinge of annoyance. There was a pompous air about the woman and she spoke in a tone that people use when they know more than you do and show off about it. Cedric however was looking at her with deep admiration in his eyes as he accepted the liquid from her.

'You'll need to rub this on the bruise two times a day,' she said, standing and gathering her belongings. 'Send me an owl if anything unusual happens to it.'

'Thank you,' Cedric said standing, but pushing Harry down as he tried to sit back up again. 'I'll show you to the door,' he said, walking out with the healer.

Harry sighed as they left the room and smiled at Ron who was still standing beside the window, looking a little guilty.

'Why the face?' Harry asked, edging himself up against the pillows.

'I don't know, I guess I should have been more alert back in the Hollow, instead of letting you do all the work,' Ron said, rolling his stiff shoulders as he sat beside Harry.

'It's ok, you got the door down remember,' Harry said. 'And you got me out of there.'

Ron smiled faintly. 'That's what partners are for,' he said all his guilt and doubt flooding out of him. Harry grinned, it was so easy to cheer Ron up, just a few words and he'd be back to his normal self. 'Sorry mate. I have to go, it's late. See you later.'

'Bye,' Harry replied with a cheery wave as Ron walked out the door and hurried down the stairs.

Harry put a hand back to his side, touching the painful mark again and hissing slightly. He unscrewed the lid of the bottle the healer had left for him and breathed in the scent. It actually smelled nice, like chocolate and strawberry. He dipped his fingers inside the jar and scooped a small amount of the liquid out letting it drip off his fingers back where it came from. Rolling back his shirt, he applied some to the bruise, biting back a groan of pain as he did.

Cedric padded softly back into the room and flopped down onto the bed beside Harry. 'You were out for hours,' he said, touching Harry's face soothingly.

'Three,' Harry confirmed and sniffing his fingers again breathing in that wonderful smell.

'I was worried,' Cedric said, pulling himself closer to Harry and kissing his jaw bone. 'Ron sent an owl to me at work and told me he'd brought you back here and called a healer, I freaked out.'

'It's nice to know you care,' Harry smiled, his tone a little joking. 'Here,' he said extending his fingers that still held some of the fluid on them towards Cedric. 'Smell this.'

'Wow,' he said, breathing in deeply through his nose. 'Is that the healing balm?'

Harry nodded and showed him the bottle. 'Yeah, smells good.'

'Have you used any yet?'

'Not on the entire bruise.'

'Just the top half?'

Harry nodded, and laughed a little as Cedric grabbed the bottle from Harry's hands and straddled his legs. Harry's breath hitched in his throat as Cedric unzipped his jeans and slide them down his hips, taking his underwear with them. Harry sat up a little to see how far down the bruise went. Cedric was looking at the bruise too. To his relief it didn't snake further than about five centimeters past his hip bone.

'What a colour,' Cedric said delicately, his fingers skimming over the damage but not actually touching the skin.

Harry looked at him over the top of his glasses, frowning. 'I don't want it to stay long.'

'Why? Think it ruins your perfect body,' Cedric said, teasingly.

At this comment Harry blushed and reached up to pulled Cedric down so that he could kiss him. But the as Cedric pressed himself against Harry to reach his mouth, part of his body banged against the bruise sharply.

'Ow,' Harry said, chuckling somewhat though his eyes were watering.

Cedric sat up again. 'Sorry,' he whispered dipping his fingers into the jar and drawing out some of the sweet smelling balm. He smeared it gently over the bruise, rubbing in into Harry's skin taking utmost care not to hurt his love. Once he'd rubbed it over Harry's bruise he dug into the jar for more and ran his fingers over the lower part of it steadily moving his hand lower and lower.

'Cedric,' Harry took a sharp intake of air as Cedric's hands found their target. 'I don't have a bruise there,' he whispered up at the man.

'I know,' Cedric whispered back and continued to rub.

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds, and I'd love to know what you think. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

**Afterwards: ****Chapter Thirteen**

Sunlight spilled in through the windows and lit up the whole office block with a blaring light. Harry sat slumped at his desk twirling a quill around in his fingers a bored air about him. Most of the other Aurors sitting in nearby offices or in desks close to his held the same distant and distracted expression. Work at the moment was dreadfully boring. There was barely anything to do after Rosa's capture and he and Ron had sorted out who had actually done the capturing. Even though Jones had apologized to Harry and Ron, both friends still maintained he was a prat. They'd spent most of the boring few days bombarding him with exploding pages of parchment until that too had got tedious.

He was a little jealous of the people who were out of the office at the moment. There was a certain group who had been out tracking down a dark wizard for nearly a week now and no one had heard from them for a long time. Harry had wanted to go with them but his bruise had been bothering him and was refusing quite blatantly to heal over and the Head Auror had refused to let him accompany the group. Sometimes Harry wondered why he'd even chosen this as a career, it was deathly boring most of the time as they waited for news or hints. But he did know that when news of a dark wizard circled it was all go in the offices and it could get dangerous and exciting.

Yawning Harry rested his head against the desk and flicked his quill off the table watching it spin down onto the blue carpet of the ministry office. He lazily looked over towards Ron who was trying to grab at a memo that was darting around his head, flipping out of his grip every time he thought he'd got it. He suppressed as urge to laugh by asking him a question.

'Ron, do you know when Rosa's trail is?' he said, leaning over to pick up his quill.

'She's not even getting a trail,' Ron answered, reading the memo he'd finally caught. 'They just bunged her straight into Azkaban.'

'Sounds a bit harsh,' Harry muttered.

'Do you think so?' Ron asked. 'She was obviously a Death Eater, just getting what she deserves. I'd have thought you of all people would have been the first to raise their hand for a life sentence for her in Azkaban.'

'Mm, yeah,' Harry said rolling his tongue over his teeth. 'I thought it would have been interesting to hear what she had to say though.'

'I don't think she was ever a Death Eater when he was around,' Ron said, sticking the memo to his desk. 'Never heard of her then did we, only came out when he was long gone,' he sniggered. 'She was probably scared of him.'

'Perhaps,' Harry said, groaning as he rubbed his head. 'God, I'm _so _bored. I want something to do.'

'Hell yeah, there's hardly anything to do right now. That thing with Rosa gave us a couple of months of fun, tracking her down when she came back to England, but now pttthhh,' he stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry, 'boring.'

Harry laughed hard, but stopped himself when the bruise acted up forcing him stop.

'Still sore?' Ron asked, turning around again to stare at the memo.

'Yeah, it's been a few weeks now and it still hurts. The bruise has faded a little though, it's good,' he replied.

'I have to go,' Ron said with a glance at the memo.

'Is it from Seamus?' Harry asked. Ron nodded.

'Fine just leave me here,' he teased laughing. 'I'll just die of boredom by myself.'

Ron smirked and left the office, shutting the door behind and leaving Harry alone with a handful of people he barely spoke to. He suddenly rose from his desk, a little too quickly and jolting the bruise again. He hissed lightly in pain as he walked from the office to catch up with Ron. He saw Ron walking down the corridor towards the lift that was open. As he was about to step in Harry zoomed in before him, grabbing his shirt so that he thudded against the back wall.

'You have too much pent up energy, and I thought that your bruise was still bothering you,' Ron hissed rubbing his knees. 'Where are you going anyway?'

'To see Cedric,' he replied.

'What department does he work in again?'

'Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures,' Harry said quickly so it all came out in one breathe. 'Has Seamus had anything fun to do in his department recently?'

'Well they had an inter-department darts competition with the people in working in Cooperation.'

'And?'

'Turns out they aren't that cooperative.'

Harry again suppressed another laugh. The Department of Magical Games and Sports were well known for their relaxed behavior and when Seamus had become head he'd nothing to discourage the laid back environment of the office. In fact if it was possible the department became even more relaxed, but Seamus saw to it that they did get their work done on time. They had successfully pulled off the Quidditch World Cup without so much as a hick-up last year and were going to repeat the feat in another three. But until then they had nothing to do apart from hold inter-department dart competitions.

'See you later, Harry,' Ron said as he stepped out onto the floor where Seamus worked. Harry caught a glimpse of all Quidditch posters that lined the wall and remembered the short lived fight that had broken out between Ron and Seamus about putting up a Chuddley-Canons poster in his office.

Waving Harry pressed the button in the lift that would take him to Cedric's department were he worked alongside his father. When the lift stopped, Harry strode out flicking friendly waves back to those who gave them in the first place.

When he reached Cedric's office, he knocked lightly stepping inside when he heard the voice telling him to. 'Hi Ced,' Harry grinned and walked over to his desk pulling up a chair and sitting down beside him. 'Hey Kelly,' he said to the witch Cedric shared an office with.

'Hi Harry,' her curly hair emerged from behind the parchment she was reading to shoot him a small grin and the hurriedly got back to work.

'What's up Harry?' Cedric asked, giving in to Harry's kiss.

'I'm bored.'

'You're bored?' Cedric grinned, his quill nimbly running over the page before him.

'Yeah, I want to take you out to lunch.'

'I'm busy,' Cedric said, dragging out the last word.

'Please?' Harry asked, edging his chair closer to Cedric's.

'I'm busy, Harry.'

'Please, Cedric.'

'I have heaps of work to do.'

'Please, Cedric.'

'If it doesn't get done I'll get in trouble.'

'Please, Cedric.'

'Will you help me finish it later?'

'Ok, if you come to lunch with me.'

'All right,' Cedric said, giving in and rising from his chair. Harry gave a gleeful whoop and gave Cedric a large kiss before pulling him from the room waving goodbye to Kelly.

* * *

'It's a nice day, Harry,' Cedric noted, pointing with his hand that was currently entwined with Harry's up at the pearly blue sky. 'Do we have to spend lunch inside some stuffy restaurant?'

'No,' Harry said, swinging his arms a little and ignoring the pain in his stomach. He was glad to be out of his office. 'Where'd you want to go?'

'Somewhere nice,' Cedric said as they stepped out onto Diagon Alley which as usual was bustling with people. 'You know that place were we take Dog sometimes, the really nice place with all the open spaces and walks?'

'The foresty kind of place?' Harry said, with a hint of a smile as he noted that neither of them knew its name.

Cedric nodded.

'Yeah, I know that place.'

'Do you want to go there now?'

'Ok!' Harry said happily, leaning in to kiss Cedric. He loved that place and he often went there with Dog and Cedric, but enjoyed it most when it was him and Cedric as they often had to watch out for Dog to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Harry felt a familiar lurching feeling, like his body was being dragged one way while his mind resisted. But thankfully it stopped within a second, and he found himself beside Cedric in the memorable field.

'Please warn me before you do that,' Harry said, stepping forward so he could regain his balance.

'Sorry,' Cedric laughed lightly.

Looking around him Harry had the chance to appreciate the park properly. They were standing in a field of bright green grass and trees stood around the edges dark and ominous as though they were standing guard. Across to the right was a rough pathway scattered with rocks and stones that led out of the clearing and back into the bush. Harry sighed contently as a light breeze wafted through his hair and played across his face. He felt Cedric's hand leaving his and turned to find him sitting on the ground at his feet, playing with the strands of grass that littered the green field. Harry eased himself down next to him, being careful not to bump his bruise.

'How is it?' Cedric asked, gently tracing his hands over the fabric of Harry's shirt.

'Sore,' Harry admitted.

'Do you think we should send an owl to the healer?' Cedric asked his grey eyes filled with worry.

'No, its fine really, it hasn't been very long since it happened,' he said, resting a hand on Cedric's chest and pushing him down so that he could cuddle up beside him. 'You worry too much.'

'I worry the right amount,' Cedric grinned, putting his arm around Harry. 'Perhaps you don't worry enough.'

'You never put yourself in dangerous situations, so I don't need to worry. I like that,' Harry said, brushing his lips against his neck and enjoying feeling him shudder.

'If I did put myself in dangerous situations on a regular basis, like you do, would you worry?'

'I'd worry every second you were gone,' Harry admitted. 'Don't laugh!' he scolded Cedric as the man gave out a low chuckle. 'I'm serious.'

Cedric turned his head towards Harry's and their mouths met in a clash of tongues, teeth, salvia and lips. Slowly the kiss was reduced from being a fiery hot one to one that was sweet yet still passionate. During their kiss Harry ran his hand up the inside of Cedric's leg, feeling him moan into the kiss. When the kiss ended, Harry was left looking deeply into Cedric's eyes, nearly melting with the expression he saw in them.

Reaching up his hand, Harry stroked Cedric's face, touching the strong jaw line. 'Ced, I love you,' he whispered.

'Love you too.'

'Stay with me forever?' Harry asked softly. He glanced up at the man he loved so much.

'I promise,' Cedric said, and realizing how romantic the situation was he leaned down to give Harry a short and sweet kiss. 'Hmm, the Boy who lived and the Boy who Wants to Live with Him Forever, nice couple don't you think?'

Harry nodded. 'Very nice couple,' and they shared another small kiss.

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds, and I'd love to know what you think. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

**Afterwards: ****Chapter Fourteen**

Rolling over in the double bed and taking the sheets that were wrapped around his body with him, Cedric sighed in his sleep. He didn't realize that his rolling over meant that he was now nose to cheek with the green eyed man beside him. Neither woke as Cedric shifted, but Harry moved his arms around the young man and settled into a more comfortable sleep.

They lay like this for some time on the cold December morning, with snow gently patting at the windows and the sun meekly trying to break through the heavy clouds. The sheets around them had become tangled in the night as both tossed and turned in their dreams. Harry's leg was limply hanging off the side of the bed and the duvet was barely covering his stomach. Whereas Cedric seemed to have a fair amount of blanket as most was on his side of the bed, covering his lean body.

Something inside Cedric's mind told his body it was time to wake up, and he groggily opened his eyes blinking away the remainders of sleep. Groaning he eased himself up into a sitting position dislodging Harry's arm, but not worrying because he knew the younger man wouldn't wake up. Cedric sometimes thought that if Harry was asleep and you pushed him off a bunk bed into the floor he still wouldn't wake up. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked down fondly at his lover, lying next to him looking so handsome and calm even when his hair resembled a bird's nest.

Then he all of a sudden he remembered. '_Christmas,' _he breathed out quietly to himself and ran a hand through his messy brown locks. He leaned over and extracted a small box he'd hidden under the bed along with the abundance of dirty socks that permanently lived there. Cedric made a mental note to either make himself or Harry clean under there.

Running his finger along the velvet lid of the box, he cautiously peered inside making sure his precious present was still within. A small smile curled the corners of his mouth as he found it still sitting inside, perfectly untouched.

When he felt the bed moving, signaling that Harry was awake, he hurriedly snapped the small box and shoved it under his pillow. 'Good morning,' he said. And stroking the hair out of Harry's eyes he handed him his glasses which for some untold reason had ended up under Cedric's pillow as well.

'Ugh,' Harry replied. He reached for the glasses Cedric held out to him and slid them on his face, fluttering his eyes lashes in order to wake up properly. 'What?' he asked drawing back a little when he saw Cedric staring into his face, just looking and that was all.

'Do you know what day it is?'

'Uh,' Harry said, doing some drastic rethinking in his head. He just been given a week off work for a short holiday, but was still on call uncase anything came up. That's it, it must be Christmas. 'It's Christmas,' he said blankly.

Cedric sighed; Harry wasn't all that big on Christmas. He liked it and enjoyed giving and receiving presents but because of his childhood with the Dursley family he'd never really looked forward to it much. Cedric on the other hand relished in Christmas. He soaked in the atmosphere of Christmas, and had had a great deal of fun putting up the Christmas tree the slow way, without magic. And then Dog had promptly enjoyed tearing it down the fast way, by leaping on it.

'Yes, it's Christmas!' Cedric said delightedly, rising from the bed and moving to open the door when he was alerted to the soft and pitiful moans of Dog; who frantically wanted to come inside.

'Hey boy,' Harry said, giving the dog a fond slap on the rump as he climbed up onto the bed. 'I got you something,' he told Cedric and leaned over the side of the bed to fetch the present, which he had hid under the bed as well.

When he sat up again his hair was even more chaotic then before and he was holding a package wrapped in brown paper. 'Merry Christmas,' he trilled happily as Cedric flattened his hair down and then took the package from him with a smile.

Cedric stared at the present for a moment or two before ripping into the useless paper that surrounded it. As he pulled away the last of the paper something silver slid out. He gaped at the fabric before him and held it up to his chest so he could get a feel for it. He ran his fingers along the silky fabric and marveled at the silvery colour that was bound to make his eyes glow.

'Harry, it's so… ' He struggled for the right word and then found it on the tip of his tongue all along, 'it's so gay,' he finished with a faint smile.

It wasn't really that, the shirt was just an amazing silver colour and looked as silky as it felt. It was bound to look amazing on Cedric, and probably make him feel amazing too.

Harry reached out to the touch the silk shirt he'd bought Cedric. 'I know,' he said. 'It's nice to touch though isn't it?'

Cedric nodded. 'I like it though, I like it a lot. It's very silky.'

Smiling, Harry moved his fingers away from the fabric and eyed the shirt once more before looking back at Cedric. 'So, did you get me anything?'

'Of course,' Cedric beamed and reached behind his pillow to pull out the small blue box. Harry's eyes widened considerably, but Cedric ignored that and popped the box open. 'Go on,' he said to Harry gesturing for him to take whatever was inside out.

Harry dipped his fingers inside and drew out a long silver chain, which was interlinked very tightly. On the end of this chain was a small thin ring that was silver also. Harry cupped a hand underneath the chain and lowered it into his waiting hand so he could get a better look at the ring. It was a wide ring, too wide for his slim fingers which were probably why Cedric had put in through the chain.

'What's this for?' Harry asked a little timidly afraid of what Cedric might say.

'It's a promise ring,' Cedric informed him, taking the chain from Harry and looping it around his neck.

'What are you promising?' Harry's question was short as he touched the chain on his neck and then the sliver ring.

'To stay with you forever,' Cedric said.

'It's not like a wedding ring is it?' Harry asked. 'Because we said we didn't need to get married,' he said, hoping his voice wasn't as whiny as sounded to him.

'It's nothing like that,' Cedric assured him, kissing the top of his head. 'Look, silver for each of us,' he said, pointing out the fact that they had both brought each other silver presents.

'Thank you Ced,' Harry said, grinning at him.

Then Dog whined, his big brown eyes large as he stared up at them. He thumped his tail lightly on the bed, looking expectant.

Cedric bit down on his bottom. 'Sorry,' he said to the dog. 'I didn't get you anything.'

Dog promptly leaped down from the bed and disappeared out the door.

'He's sulking,' Cedric laughed.

Harry chuckled and met Cedric's lips. The kiss was sweet and Harry moaned slightly as Cedric ran his tongue along his lower lip, gently urging his mouth open. Harry felt the ring thumping against his chest as he leaned forward further towards Cedric.

* * *

'Well,' Mrs. Diggory said raising her glass full of a rich Goblin made wine up, and waited until the three others sitting at the table did the same, 'Merry Christmas!'

Amos Diggory, Cedric and Harry all repeated her words and drank deeply from their goblets.

It was early in the evening, just past seven and Cedric and Harry were at his parent's place for a Christmas dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory had really outdone themselves, they food looked amazing and smelt ten times better than that. The chicken that sat firmly in the middle of the table was a crisp golden colour and they could the heat rising from it. The potatoes that framed the bird looked delicious, crisp and soft in the middle. And the vegetables looked almost as inviting. When Mrs. Diggory had given the go ahead to begin eating, Harry had successful managed to get the best looking potato, even though he and Cedric had a minor yet funny tussle over it.

'Great potatoes,' Harry beamed at everyone after swallowing another mouthful.

'Thank you, Harry,' both Diggory's smiled back widely at him and then silence folded over the group again as they silently sat munching on the glorious food before them. Every now and then Harry would feel Cedric rubbing his thigh and squeezing his knee.

A tapping at the window suddenly roused them all from their separate thoughts, and Mrs. Diggory knocked over her glass by accident, but Cedric quickly cleared it up for her.

'It's a ministry owl at the window,' Mr. Diggory announced, edging out from his seat and walking briskly over the window at the other end of the room. There was a low scraping noise as he opened the window and allowed the fine bird to enter the room.

The bird's plumage was a deep brown colour; it had a few feathers sticking up and was covered in white droplets of snow. But a single shake cleared the bird of all snow and its feathers moved back into their normal place. Mr. Diggory yanked the letter from out of the owl's mouth when it refused to let go and nearly sent himself staggering backwards but luckily managed to regain his footing. The owl gave a low chirp and flapped its wings twice before flying out the window again.

Mr. Diggory shut the window and sat back down in his seat. He was about to rip open the letter when he noticed it didn't have his name on it. 'Oh,' he said, reading the name. 'Harry's it's for you.'

Harry took the letter and opened the letter. His eyes quickly skimmed down the hurried scrawl his heart sinking.

'What is it?' Cedric asked him when he noticed the downtrodden expression on his face.

'I have to go,' Harry said, smiling weakly in apology.

'They have you on call during Christmas?' Mrs. Diggory asked sharply. 'That's horrible,' she said when Harry nodded, 'no respect for people's personal lives.'

'I'm sure there's a good reason, mum,' Cedric said quietly, but there was no mistaking the annoyance in his voice.

'There is,' Harry said. 'They know were the wizard Cornell is.'

Mr. Diggory gave a whoop of pleasure. 'Finally! And I suppose they can't do a thing without you Harry!' he said his eyes excited.

'I'm sure they could do fine without me, it's just Jones is the only one who is on call tonight like me, and frankly he's useless,' Harry said rising from the table. 'I'm sorry, I'll try to back as quickly as I can,' he said apology thick in his face.

'Quite all right,' Mrs. Diggory said her smile returned. 'You're just doing your job.'

'Sorry, Ced,' Harry whispered to him as Cedric walked him to the door.

'It's fine!' Cedric said. 'I'm just a little annoyed though, you said you were on call but I never expected they'd actually need you today.'

'Neither did I. I'll try making it back as quickly as possible.'

'Ok,' Cedric nodded and kissed Harry firmly on the lips as though he didn't want him to leave. 'Be safe.'

It was more of a command than a suggestion.

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds, and I'd love to know what you think. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

**Afterwards: ****Chapter Fifteen**

'Jones,' Harry murmured to the blonde haired man who was standing on the deserted pathway levitating a stone in the air.

'Potter,' the reply was sharp and curt. The stone fell. Both men didn't like each other's presence and Cullen Jones had been especially annoyed at Harry since he and Ron had pelted him with that exploding parchment.

Jones shook his golden hair out of his eyes and walked forward, expecting Harry to follow. Jones had an odd look about him. He could be handsome, but his nose was too fat and took up what Harry thought to be half of his face. Jones had a surfer look about him, even though the only time he spent in the water was in the shower. His skin was dark, and the blonde hair was shocking on top, his build was strong and he was nearly a head shorter than Harry.

'Can't handle Cornell on your own?' Harry sneered.

'I can,' Jones shot back as the turned towards the forest. His skin was so dark that he looked like he was blending in with the night. 'Just the Ministry precautions though, there always must be two or more Aurora's.'

'Is Cornell in here?' Harry asked stopping short at they came to the edge of the dark forest.

The shadowy forest loomed in front of them, and as the wind swept through the trees they moved like they were giant leafy fingers urging them to enter the wood. There was no visible light inside the mass of trees at all. 'Lumos,' he muttered his wand spilling out light around them.

'Yeah,' Jones muttered. 'Scared the living daylights out of an old Muggle woman and then disappeared inside here and hasn't come out.'

'How do you know he hasn't come out the other side?' Harry asked, laughing quietly.

'Because this is the only entrance the forest, the rest is fenced off and impossible for someone to climb, and I would have heard him apparting or blowing a hole through the wall if tired to get out.'

'Oh.'

'Ladies first,' Jones instructed pointing, wand in hand towards the wood.

Harry scowled at him, furious at the insult but walked forward anyway. He instantly felt cold as he stepped inside. He walked forward a few paces his feet crunching over broken branches that littered the forest floor. 'Spread out?' he suggested as Jones came to stand beside him.

If Jones had nodded or acknowledged him in anyway, Harry did not know but the man strode forward away from him. So Harry took that as a yes.

He walked in the opposite direction, being careful about where he stood. His wand was pointed out in front of him, lighting his way. _God, _he thought to himself, _I swear these dark wizards are getting stupider everyday. Running into a forest that's pretty much a trap and then not even bothering to get yourself out. _He frowned as he walked onwards. Maybe going separate ways wasn't such a good idea, if Cornell was hiding somewhere he was bound to jump out the second one of them passed his hiding spot.

Harry jumped suddenly as a loud bang echoed across the forest, reaching his ears in a matter of seconds. He broke into a mad sprint following the noise, dodging plants, trees and other obstacles that got in his way. Slowing down to a jog he lowered his wand and stared full with relief at Jones.

Jones was standing over a body of a middle aged wizard and was pulling the wand out of the man's hands. 'That was too easy,' Jones breathed, smiling in triumph.

'What happened?' Harry asked, trying to catch his breathe. He recognized the face of the unconscious man. It was Cornell. Harry felt a stab of irritation. He was supposed to have caught this man, not arrogant full of himself Jones.

'He was just standing there facing a tree,' Jones said gesturing to the place he'd found the man. 'When he heard me, he charged at me didn't even bother to use his wand.'

'Oh,' Harry said. 'Well that was easy,' he agreed. 'Let's get him to a cell at the Ministry and then we can go back to our dinners. Good job,' he said reluctantly handing out the praise.

Jones grinned, obviously extremely happy with himself that he outdid the famous Harry Potter. Harry grimaced, Jones was a prat.

* * *

'Harry!' Mr. and Mrs. Diggory cried happily as there was a loud crack and Harry slid into his seat back at the table.

'We just started desert, help yourself,' Mr. Diggory said, waving a hand round wildly at the ice cream and apple pie sitting on the table.

Harry leaned against Cedric, he was just relieved that he hadn't missed out on much of the dinner. 'Thanks,' he said.

'So, what happened?' Amos asked excitedly as Cedric smiled down at Harry who was still leaning against him.

'Cornell had for some stupid reason walked right into a trap he set from himself,' Harry said referring to the way Cornell had trapped himself inside the walled off forest. He could have easily gotten out. Harry wondered why he hadn't but stopped this trail of contemplation as noticed all the Diggory's were staring at him eager for him to continue. 'Jones found him and stunned him and that's it.'

'That's it?' Mr. Diggory asked a little disjointedly. It was clear that he'd been hoping for an account of hero like proportions.

'Yeah,' Harry shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his own chair. He grinned in thanks to Mrs. Diggory who'd passed him the remnants of the ice cream.

'I'm sure you helped,' Cedric whispered softly to him as Mr. and Mrs. Diggory began talking amongst them.

'No,' Harry said heaving out a sigh. 'I didn't, it was a waste of time.'

'It's good to have you back without some big bruise or cut on you,' Cedric said, kissing his cheek ignoring the uncomfortable glance his father shot at them.

'You're twenty aren't you Harry?' Mrs. Diggory asked unexpectedly, twirling her spoon around in her ice cream with her head resting on her hand as she looked at her son and Harry.

Harry nodded. 'My birthday was in the summer.'

'Mm,' Mrs. Diggory hummed, turning her eyes towards her husband. 'I remember we got married around their age, do you remember Amos?'

Amos nodded, going slightly misty eyed. 'People were making drastic decisions and rushing into things because of the war. When we got married we'd been planning it for years before the war, love at first sight some might say…' he chuckled to himself and looked fondly at his wife.

'We'd had Cedric before hand as well, god knows my parents weren't pleased about that,' she giggled. 'Then we got married in case one of us died during the war.'

'Terrible times,' Amos shook his head. 'And then there was the second war, and thanks to you Harry there should hopefully be no more.'

Mrs. Diggory raised her glass in the air. 'I'm willing to toast to that,' she said. 'To peace,' she smiled.

'To peace,' they all repeated, as Harry blushed madly and joined in.

'And love,' Mrs. Diggory then added.

* * *

'Harry,' Mrs. Diggory said standing from where she sat on the beige couch next to her husband. 'There's something I'd like to show you,' she smiled at him and extended her hand to help him stand.

Harry followed Mrs. Diggory down the corridor, feeling a bit cold as they left the warmth of the living room into the chilly bitterness of the dark hallway. 'What is it?' he asked.

'Just something that's been passed down through our family,' she said leading him into the room where Cedric used to live as a child.

She pointed up at an old painting hanging above the unused desk. The painting held a beautiful woman with striking grey eyes that Harry recognized in Cedric and his mother. She was wearing a stunning light blue dress that looked to be from just after the Victorian times. Her hair was pulled back loosely and strands fell down around her face. It was a Muggle painting, so it was immobile and did not move.

'I'm Muggle born,' she told Harry even though he already knew this information. 'That's my Great-great-great – oh I forget how many, Grandmother,' she laughed good-naturedly. 'This painting has always been passed down in my family from the mother to the woman marrying her son, and it skips generations if she only has daughters,' Mrs. Diggory explained. 'It can get a bit confusing.'

'She's beautiful,' Harry whispered. The artist had captured her charm; she looked much like Mrs. Diggory who had laugh lines in the corners of her eyes too.

'Mm, she is that,' she put a hand on the painting. 'Alexandra Ellen.'

'You share her name,' Harry said.

'She was a great woman, or so my grandmother used to tell me, but she only knew because her grandmother would tell her.'

'She has the same eyes as you and Cedric.'

'The Ellen eyes,' Mrs. Diggory smiled, showing off her white teeth. 'Anyway Harry,' she said, tearing her eyes away from the portrait to look at him. 'Since Cedric obviously isn't going to marry a woman, I'd like to pass Alexandra down to you.'

Harry felt himself smile as his eyes flickered back between Mrs. Diggory and the portrait. 'Really?' he asked, his voice small and his eyes were beginning to fill with tears, but he blinked them back. He was swelling with joy and pride and couldn't help but smile.

'Yes, really,' she said pulling Harry into a hug. 'I know he loves you plenty and I can tell you love him back,' she added. 'So, will you take her?'

Harry nodded, 'yes.'

'Thank you Harry, that means a lot.'

'It means a lot that you'd even think about giving her to me,' he grinned as she released him from the hug.

'It doesn't matter if it has to skip several generations, I'm sure you'll find someone else to give her to later.'

'I'm sure,' Harry said then added. 'Merry Christmas.'

'Merry Christmas,' she responded.

They both shared a smile and turned to stare at the image again before Mrs. Diggory urged Harry to come back into the living room again and join Amos and Cedric again.

'Are you all right?' Cedric asked him as he sat back down next to him. 'You've got goose bumps on your arms.'

'I'm fine, it was just a little cold in there,' he said, smiling.

'What did she show you?' Cedric asked, eying his mother warily as she spoke quietly to Amos.

'She showed me the portrait of Alexandra Ellen,' Harry said.

'_Really?'_ Cedric breathed out. 'What did she – what did she do, did she give it to you?'

Harry nodded with a grin.

Cedric flung his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him. 'That's fantastic, I never thought she would, but she did!'

'Yeah,' Harry said with a grin, stifling a yawn. 'It's incredible, she's has the same amazing eyes as you.'

Cedric blushed faintly, causing Harry's smile to widen. 'What time is it?' he asked, catching Harry's wrist and looking at the clock face. 'Twelve,' he said. 'Do you think we should go now?'

'Well, I'm pretty tired, but we can stay longer if you'd like.'

'No, we'll go,' he said, standing from the couch and walking over to his parents. 'Thanks mum and dad tonight was really great.'

'I had a great time too,' Harry said waving from behind Cedric and he stood again.

Cedric bent down to hug his father and mother and kiss her cheek. Harry came over and hugged Mrs. Diggory and shook hands with Amos. After they'd said their farewells, Mrs. Diggory followed them out.

'Don't forget Alexandra,' she said, muttering _accio portrait _and watching as it flew down the corridor towards her and settled lightly beside Harry who picked it up.

'Thanks,' he said again and then vanished alongside Cedric with a loud resounding _crack._

Harry, who always felt off-balance after apparting staggered sideways and fell onto the bed. But he managed to stand again and lean the painting against the wall before Cedric ran up the stairs because he always appeared in the kitchen and tackled him onto the bed again.

'She _gave _you Alexandra!' he said gleefully. 'Wow, Harry!'

'Are you just glad you finally got to have the painting in your home?' Harry asked in mock suspicion.

'There is that,' Cedric said. 'But she gave it to you Harry!' he said, kissing him strongly on the lips and straddling Harry.

'Must mean I'm liked in your house,' Harry replied with a grin, pulling off his shoes and socks and throwing them into a corner.

Cedric pinned him down, kissing greedily at his throat and cheekbones getting the moan he wanted from Harry. He hurriedly unbuttoned the shirt Harry was wearing and kissed his way down his chest. Cedric stopped to sit up and pull of his shirt, Harry watched as he did so. And then ran his hands all over Cedric's upper body, feeling all the muscles and bones that were so familiar to him. Cedric allowed Harry to run his hands over his body for sometime groaning when Harry touched him in a sensitive place, but when Harry tried to move up and kiss Cedric's neck, he pushed him down. Cedric was always the most dominant when it came to sex; he was firm but never rough. And Harry liked it that way. When Cedric touched him it was with care and patience, when they kissed their kisses were full of love and passion and when Cedric eased himself inside Harry and slowly moved, it was with a blazing love and affection. Harry had taken Cedric a handful of times as well, when he did so he relished in the sweet noises Cedric made, the way he writhed under him and groaned into the pillow. But he preferred to be the one under Cedric's strong body.

He closed his eyes and let out a small soft groan of pleasure and Cedric kissed him and rubbed their bodies firmly together.

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds, and I'd love to know what you think. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

**Afterwards: ****Chapter Sixteen**

'Harry,' the voice behind him was soft with a hint of excitement.

Harry turned around looking for the person who'd called his name. A bright smile lit up his face as he flung his arms around the blonde's neck. 'It's been a long time,' Harry said softly to him.

When they pulled apart from the hug Harry still clasped the man hands tightly in his. He surveyed the man before him. A mess of blonde hair decorated the top of the pale head and eyes of a shocking blue peered out from underneath the hair. The pink scars on his looked puffy and new. Harry looked down at the hand he was holding and saw another deep fresh scar. 'Are these new, Jacob?' he asked, nodding towards the visible scars on the man's cheek.

'Yeah, had a rough month,' Jacob grinned, flashing white teeth. 'New Years Eve,' he said gesturing around at all the people milling about them.

Harry grinned, the ministry had organized a New Years Eve party for wizards and witches so that they could cast magic and not be seen by Muggles. The location was the one of the Quidditch World Cup in 1993, but instead of the huge stands and modest sized mansion had been erected in its place for English wizards and witches who wished to celebrate the New Year with style. 'I like how they've done this,' Harry said referring to the celebration. The event was huge and had taken months to sort out.

'It's good, fantastic even,' Jacob replied. 'Still an Aurora?'

Nodding Harry let his hand drop to his side. 'What are you doing now?'

'Trying to become famous so I can write my autobiography,' he said with a laugh, it was an old joke the two of them had shared a long time ago, Harry remembered and laughed.

'No really, what are you doing?'

'I'm still working for the Ministry,' he said with a frown. 'I'm sick of it though, nothing's been happening.'

'You're working for the English Ministry? I thought you were with the German Ministry of Magic.'

'Oh sorry, I meant the German Ministry,' Jacob grinned. 'They just call it the Ministry over there as well, so it can get confusing.'

'How long are you back for?' Harry asked, peering at Jacob over the rim of his glasses.

'Tomorrow's my last day,' the German wizard replied. Harry remembered in the time they'd spent together he'd lost his accent completely but there were traces of it in his voice now. 'I was here for a week, just taking a report in the English Ministry.'

'Why didn't you come and see me?' Harry asked.

'I don't know,' Jacob shrugged his shoulders. 'I was supposed to be vacationing but it didn't turned into more work,' he brushed it off with a laugh. 'Sorry, Harry didn't know where to reach you.'

'It's ok,' Harry smiled, staggering a little as someone brushed past him. He scowled as he regained his balance. 'Are you permanently settled back in Germany now?'

'Yup, good pay too.'

'Harry!' Cedric had found him and greeted him with a swift kiss. 'I've been looking for you for ages,' he smiled and his eyes found Jacob.

'Hi,' Jacob gave a wave of his hand. 'Jacob Cobb,' he said extending his hand for Cedric to shake.

'Cedric Diggory,' he said with a smile, swinging an arm around Harry's shoulders.

'I have to go,' Jacob said, looking back at Harry. 'It was really nice seeing you,' he said and gave Harry a quick hug before walking off again.

'Who was that?' Cedric asked as he watched Jacob walk off.

'He told you, he's Jacob Cobb.'

'Oh,' Cedric said, though Harry knew the name wouldn't register at all. 'Come on,' he said. 'Let's go find the others.'

The others were Ron, Seamus, Carl and an assortment of Cedric's friends who were all sitting at a long table talking merrily amongst them. Cedric and Harry sat down next to each other, and Cedric began his interrogation again.

'So, this Jacob, what does he do?'

'Cedric, why don't you just ask if we were involved, because I know you want to ask that?'

Cedric blushed, 'Fine,' he asked. 'Were you?'

'Yes.'

'How long?'

'For less than a year.'

'Was this when we weren't together?'

Harry nodded.

'So, this Jacob, what does he do?' Cedric asked again, with a smile.

'He works for the German Ministry,' Harry said taking a drink of whisky.

'You like Ministry boys Harry,' Cedric said and then gasped as Harry elbowed him sharply. 'What does he do for the German Ministry?'

'I think he's still working to bring down the remaining werewolves other there or something, they had huge wild groups of them,' Harry said.

'Brave man,' Cedric said. 'I would want to do that.'

'It's not like it bothers him, he's a werewolf too.'

Cedric nearly spat out the mouthful of drink, gaping uselessly at Harry. 'You were with a werewolf?'

Grinning at the shocked expression on Cedric's face, he nodded.

'Whoa, Harry, he didn't bite you did he?'

'Do I mysteriously disappear once a month?' Harry teased.

'Good point,' Cedric shook his head. 'What was he like?'

'_Amazing,' _Harry sighed.

'Better then me?' he asked with a scowl.

'No, he doesn't compare.'

'So I'm better than amazing?'

'Yes.'

Harry spotted one of his friends in the crowd and was about to stand to go over and say hello but Cedric grabbed his wrist gently and pulled back down. 'Don't go anywhere, it's the New Year in two minutes and I want your first kiss.'

Smiling Harry sat back down. 'Who else would I give it to?' he asked, as Cedric smiled.

'Love you, Harry,' Cedric said leaning in and whispering the words in Harry's ear.

'Love you too,' Harry smiled back then whispered, 'so much.'

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds, and I'd love to know what you think. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

**Afterwards: ****Chapter Seventeen**

Why won't you marry me?' Cedric whispered to Harry as they sat on their bed watching the sinking sun through the windows.

'Were too young,' Harry murmured back, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head on them.

'No we aren't,' Cedric protested his voice still quiet. 'You're twenty-two now and I'm twenty-five, that isn't too young, your excuses aren't very good.'

'It's not an excuse, I think I'm too young,' he said avoiding Cedric's stare and continued to look at the orange and red hue of the sunset.

'How long have we lived together?' Cedric asked him, titling his head to one side to catch the last of the rays.

'Three years,' he breathed out as the sun promptly vanished behind the hills leaving only a trace of colour in the sky.

'And how much do you love me?' Cedric as so blunt when it came to questions like this, he just asked not caring if privacy was invaded.

'More then you know,' Harry said, finally tearing his eyes away from the sky to look into the grey orbs.

'Then why won't you marry me?'

Harry groaned. This had been the usual conversation in their house for nearly two days now and Harry was slowly getting sick of all the questions and thought he might snap any second. The truth was he wanted to marry Cedric, but he was simply scared. Harry had no idea why he was scared of marrying someone he'd loved his entire life, he thought he was just being stupid about it. He had always wanted to spend a lifetime with Cedric but when it came to actually agreeing to this he became a little shy and wanted to back away into a corner. He couldn't stand not having an answer to give Cedric and he couldn't stand the constant heartbreak Cedric kept suffering with every refusal and untold reason. But the endless pestering and questions about was beginning to drive him mad. He was simply frightened. But there was another suggestion to the marriage problem he'd been inkling to give Cedric. He just didn't know what the other man would take of it, as he was a traditional sort of man.

'Marry me please Harry?'

He scrunched his nose up while he picked at a hole in his sock, staring down at his feet, trapped in thought.

'At least give me a proper reason why you won't!' Cedric said the volume of his voice made Harry jump a little. Harry scowled at the tone; it wasn't the voice Cedric used. He liked the slow calm of Cedric's voice and didn't like it when he was loud and angry.

'I'm going,' Harry said, sliding off the bed and pulling his shoes on. He immediately regretted saying this as Cedric's face drooped. But he was still going, he'd said so.

'_Where?_' Cedric asked his voice barely audible now.

'To Ron's,' Harry said and with that he was out the door, banging it loudly behind him. Cedric was left alone.

* * *

'Hi,' Harry said as the door opened, giving Seamus a small half hearted wave.

'Hey Harry, uh nice surprise,' he said his brows arching in question.

'Yeah sorry about that,' Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. 'Do you think it'd be ok if I slept on your couch tonight?'

'Sure, sure,' Seamus said with a knowing smile. 'Did you have a fight with Cedric?' he asked as he led Harry into the house.

'Of sorts,' he murmured in response. 'Hey Ron,' he called over to Ron who was, by the sound of it, doing something drastic in the kitchen.

'Hey Harry!'

'Shit,' Seamus breathed out. 'Sounds more like he's murdering the carrots then chopping them, never could cook, never will learn how to cook... hang on one second Harry,' he said and walked briskly over to the kitchen.

Harry sat down on the couch, sighing loudly and put his head in his hands, trying to ebb the flow of tears. '_Crap,'_ he groaned. Where had all this immense pressure for him to marry come from? It was like one day Cedric had been agreeing with him on the fact that they didn't need marriage and now he was almost bombarding Harry with the question as soon as he walked into the room. It was strange and uncomfortable. Cedric knew he would have spent the rest of his life with him even without marriage, why did he want it so badly?

'No Ron, have you never cooked before?' Seamus' voice came floating back to Harry and he turned so he could see if an impending argument was coming.

'_No,_' Ron confirmed his voice a little agitated. 'I don't cook I eat!'

'I'm not cooking for you every single night, I feel like a bloody house maid!'

'So what you'll just stop making meals?'

'If that's what it takes to make you learn.'

There was a silence. 'Fine, show me how,' Ron's said quietly, picking up the knife.

Harry saw Seamus pressing himself against Ron and taking the hand that held the knife in his. He then saw Seamus' lips moving but couldn't hear sound, he noted Ron was visibly shuddering under Seamus' touch. Seamus moved his lips onto Ron's neck kissing him as he guided in him cutting carrots properly. They were married, Harry remembered. They weren't afraid of it like he was, though Ron hadn't been ready at first, but he'd still agreed to. Harry sighed, his lips pouting a little. He decided to return home to Cedric and offer him the suggestion he'd been thinking about. He rose from the chair and apparted from the room with a resounding _crack_.

'He's gone,' Ron moaned to Seamus.

'Yeah,' Seamus replied taking his lips away from the red hairs neck. 'It worked,' he grinned.

'Don't stop just because he's gone,' Ron hissed, turning around and pulling Seamus back against him.

* * *

_Crack. _'Cedric?'

Harry illuminated his wand, peering around the dark room. He saw the lump that was Cedric lying in their bed with the covers pulled tightly over his head.

'Cedric?' he asked again as he sat down on the bed, moving his face close to Cedric's trying to see if he was awake. He saw an eyelid flitter shut. 'I know you're awake.'

Not put of by the silence, Harry nudged Cedric, pushing at his shoulders. 'Come on,' he groaned. 'We need to talk.'

Finally Cedric sat up, glaring softly at Harry. He saw that his grey eyes were red and puffy, he'd been crying. 'What?' he asked, and folded his arms across his chest.

'Idon'twanttomarryyoubecauseI'mscared,' Harry said spurting the word out in one breathe.

'Pardon?' Cedric asked, his brows furrowing and his arms flew from his chest to his lap.

'I'm scared,' Harry whispered. 'Of getting married.'

There was silence as Cedric pondered his response. 'But why?' he eventually asked.

'I don't know.'

Harry must have looked completely miserable because despite of Harry vanishing earlier in the evening, Cedric pulled him close and wrapped his arms around his waist. 'You've been with me for so long, how can you be scared of marriage?'

'I really don't know,' he said quietly, grabbing a fistful of Cedric's tee-shirt. 'I don't understand either, I love you so much and I do want to marry you, but I just don't.'

Harry felt Cedric shaking his head. 'That makes no sense.'

'You don't understand?'

'Not really,' Cedric gave another shake of his head. 'Nothing will change if we get married, it'll be the same. We'll just be legally married.'

'That's the point Ced, _nothing _will change,' Harry whispered. 'So there's no point in marriage.' When Cedric didn't say anything, Harry continued. 'It'll be just a waste of money; we don't need to get married to prove we love each other, ok?'

'You're still sticking by that?' Cedric shrugged away from Harry, pushing him away.

'Ced, don't be like that,' Harry responded. His voice sounded whiny and pathetic. He cleared his voice and went on in a clearer and calmer tone. 'I just don't think we should get married.'

'Then what do you suggest?' Cedric spat the words out. At this very moment, he felt terrible. Like Harry didn't want him anymore, with each word the young man said he felt his heart crumble just a little more. Cedric was starting to sick of all the bullshit Harry was repetitively pulling out about loving him more then he knew. If he loved him so much, why wouldn't he marry him?

'Mm,' Harry closed his eyes in thought. Cedric stared around at him to see the expression on Harry's face was one of utmost thought.

'Then what?' he asked Harry again.

Harry's eyes snapped open. 'We don't have to get married,' he said crawling over to Cedric, who made a move to push him away. But Harry still climbed into his arms, laid his head on his chest and placed a cold hand on Cedric's heart where he could feel the steady beat. 'But we can list ourselves as partners.'

Cedric blinked slowly, and wrapped an arm around Harry. 'What do you mean?' he asked softly.

'No marriage,' Harry said his words sounded final. 'But instead we can list our names on the ministry list together not separate. Partners.'

'So, it would mean we aren't married but instead partners?'

'Yeah.' Harry pulled himself closer to Cedric and breathed out a contented sigh. Cedric squirmed as he felt Harry's breathe on his neck.

'What do you mean by partners?' he asked, his fingers roughly dragging through Harry's dark hair. 'You and Ron are partners.'

'Work partners,' Harry confirmed. 'Have you never heard of people doing this?'

'No.'

'Mrs. Weasley explained it to me, she said she and Arthur was considering it instead of eloping,' Harry smirked. 'But it means that two people put their names down together and it shows that they mean to live together forever and things, no weddings involved. And sometimes people change their last name to match their partners.' Harry trailed a finger along Cedric's collar bone.

'How long have the Ministry had this partner enrollment thing?'

'Ages,' Harry said. 'For a very long time.'

'So instead of Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory in completely serperate parts of names of wizards and witches the ministry have, it would be Cedric Diggory _and_ Harry Potter?'

'That's right.'

'Do you want this instead of marriage?'

'Yes,' Harry whispered in response.

'Why didn't you say so earlier?' Cedric grinned.

'You're fine with us doing that?'

'Yes,' Cedric crinkled his nose. 'You're right Harry, weddings sound expense.'

Harry flung his arms around Cedric's neck, knocking him back against the pillows. 'You really don't mind? You'd prefer this?'

'Harry,' he nodded and then murmured. 'Do you really want this?'

Harry nodded. 'I do. But how could you agree to this, I was so horrible to you before.'

'It doesn't matter,' Cedric said. 'I want this too. It's just for us, nothing anyone can share.'

'Really?'

Cedric nodded and touched Harry's hair again. 'About the name changing thing -' he began but Harry cut him off.

'I want to be Harry Diggory Potter, or Harry Diggory. I don't mind.' A small smiled formed across his lips.

Cedric felt a blush creeping across his face as Harry relished in saying the name he yearned to have. 'Harry Diggory with or without the Potter, I like it.' He smiled back at Harry.

'So you will?' Harry asked again.

'I've already agreed,' Cedric said. 'I've agreed about twice.'

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds, and I'd love to know what you think. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

**Afterwards: ****Chapter Eighteen**

He blinked and the world before him swam into view. It was as though he was perched atop a high tree looking down at the scene before him. He was staring down at a small clearing, thick dense forest surrounded it. The moon was full and was brightly shining, illuminating a dark cold face. Harry noticed there was someone else in the clearing along with the pale faced man. A lean man stood shrouded in the shadow provided by the dark trees. Harry's breath hitched in his throat when he finally – after squinting down at them for some time – identified one of the people present. His Cedric was standing bathed in the dark light. He yelled desperately at Cedric what seemed like an age as the pale faced man slowly drew his wand, as he did his hood fell back revealing a golden waterfall of hair. It was Lucius Malfoy. 

_Just a dream, _Harry repeated to himself as he felt his heart hammering faster in his chest. Harry never had nightmares about the Dark Lord anymore; in fact he hardly had nightmares at all. But when he did have nightmares they usually involved a random Death Eater hurting Cedric.

He could hear himself in the dream bellowing Cedric's name out at the top of his lungs, praying he would hear him. But it was no use, Cedric didn't hear him. As Malfoy pointed his wand at Cedric's chest Harry was snapped out of the dream by a sharp slap across the face.

His eyes shot open and he stared up at the towering form leaning over him. 'Ow,' he said, rubbing his smarting cheek. As his eyes adjusted he found he was staring into the blue eyes of the werewolf. He flipped over in the bed as he remembered the dream, trying to feel for Cedric but his hands closed around nothing.

'You all right Harry?' The voice was a calming one, and marked around the edges with a thin German accent. Harry shuddered; it wasn't the voice he wanted to hear.

'Mhm,' he said, sighting up and fumbling for his glasses. 'Did I wake you?'

'Yeah,' Jacob shrugged. 'No big deal or anything, two days 'til full moon, so there isn't much of a change I'll be getting sleep anyway.'

He smiled thinly at his friend not speaking. Jacob knew the look on his face to be one of intense worry and he sat himself down beside Harry's bed, crossing his scarred arms and legs staring up at Harry. 'You had a nightmare, didn't you?'

Harry nodded sheepishly. 'That obvious?'

'You were yelling quite loudly,' Jacob said with a snigger. 'Cedric's fine, Harry you know that.'

At the moment Cedric was away again working out of office, dangerous jobs that involved magical creatures. There was a not minute Harry didn't fret about his safety. Jacob who had been back in London after Harry had made him promise he'd visit, had been staying with them and agreed to stay until Cedric came back from his work to keep Harry company. Cedric had been called out for works only a few days after they'd officially become partners and Harry had hated this.

'He'll be back in three days Harry,' Jacob said, trying to sooth Harry who'd begun shaking as he slowly remembered the details of his dream.

Harry sniffed. 'What if he's hurt?'

'There's no way he could have been hurt, he's working around professionals.'

'He might have been.'

'When was the last time you got a letter?' Jacob asked staring up at Harry with a reassuring calmness displayed on his face. But Harry was not at all reassured.

'Three days ago,' Harry said, and hugged his knees to his chest still shaking.

'Use the mirror Harry,' Jacob said. He nearly laughed at the sudden realization that dawned over Harry's face as the man dove under his pillow to retrieve, but he paused just as he was about to tap his wand on it to activate it.

'What if he's busy?'

'For god's sake Harry!' Jacob yelled. When he yelled it always startled Harry because his eyes turned to slits and it made him look terrifyingly wolfish. 'If you dreamt about him being hurt for what must be the fourth time this week and are worried, he'll want to talk to you!'

'Ok! Fine, I'll talk to him,' Harry scowled remembering that Jacob's temper had been a reason they'd broke up and the fact that Harry had started obsessing over Cedric again when he'd seen him only briefly.

Harry tapped the mirror with his wand and whispered Cedric's name to it. A picture appeared on the flat surface in almost an instant. The walls of a brown tent came into view; Harry could make out the corner of a bunk in the turn. Harry tapped his fingers around the rim of the mirror, paranoid thoughts running rampant around his mind. He glanced up at Jacob who was making to leave the doorway.

'Thanks,' he whispered as the werewolf walked out of the room. Jacob had been so good to him this last week, putting up with his fearful comments about Cedric, his obsessive bantering about Cedric and more. And in return Harry had helped him secure a place at the English Ministry, because he'd only returned to England after his contract with the Germans was over. 

'Harry?'

Harry's heart jumped in his chest as the voice he most wanted to hear wafted out of the mirror. He hurriedly looked down and saw Cedric's face peering anxiously up at him. 'Are you ok Harry? We agreed to only use the mirror if completely necessary!' he sounded worn out and exhausted.

'I had a nightmare,' Harry said quickly.

'Oh.' The anxious expression on his face intensified. 'What about Harry?' Cedric knew how vivid and lifelike Harry's dreams could be and how sometimes the dreams scared Harry senseless. Cedric grimaced a little; he'd always been there for Harry when he'd had nightmares. He'd always been there to hug and comfort him, stroke his hair until he fell to sleep again.

'About you,' Harry gulped. 'Lucius Malfoy was about to kill you and… Jacob woke me up. He heard me screaming.'

'It's ok,' he soothed. 'Just a dream, Harry.'

'I know. It just looked so real.'

'How are you?'

'Worried,' Harry admitted. 'You're ok aren't you?'

'I'm fine, everything's going great here, I might even be able to come home sooner.' He smiled broadly up at Harry who felt a warm sensation spreading through his body.

'Good, that's better than good, that's fantastic,' he said meaning it too. He hardly ever used the word fantastic.

'Are you sure you're fine Harry?'

'Yeah, Ced. I'm fine, just freaked out all little from the nightmare. It's good to hear your voice again.'

'Mm, same Harry, same.' He paused and Harry heard several shouts in the background, calling his name. 'Sorry I have to go,' he said. 'I love you Harry Diggory Potter.' He was relishing using Harry's new last name and used it when ever possible.

'Love you too.' Harry sighed and put down the mirror as Cedric vanished from it. It was going to be a long three days before he returned.

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds, and I'd love to know what you think. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

**Afterwards: ****Chapter Nineteen**

Cedric twisted the door knob and pushed the wood open. He was greeted by a rush of warm air, which he received gratefully and a small startled woof. He squatted down to give Dog a proper greeting and gave him a scratch behind the ears before walking towards the stairs. 

'Hey Cedric,' a sleepy voice said. Cedric nearly cursed from the shock.

'Hey Jacob,' he said, giving Jacob a wave as he peered over the arm rest of the couch. 'Not too uncomfortable?' he asked pleasantly. 'You could have used the spare room you know?'

The blankets rustled around Jacob as if he was shrugging his shoulders. 'I like it down here, and Dog sleeps down here,' he said warmly, he clucked the dog affectionately under the chin as he came over. 'It's like a pack mate kind off thing, since you don't let him in the spare room I thought I'd keep him company.'

'Does he sense the…' Cedric paused and frowned. He wasn't sure how to phrase the sentence without it sounding offensive.

'The wolf in me?' Jacob asked with a grin, pushing his blond hair out of his eyes. 'I guess he does.' He swung his legs over the side of the couch so he was sitting up. He patted the seat next to him, and hugged the blanket closely to his freezing skin. 'Come sit.'

Sinking down into the comforts of the couch, Cedric let out a sigh of relief. 'Good to be home,' he mused.

'I bet,' Jacob said with what Cedric could only just make out as a grin in the darkness. He rested his head against the armrest and placed his feet over Cedric's lap. 'He's been freaking out, you know?'

'Who, Harry?' Cedric asked dumbly, the answer was obvious.

'Yeah.'

'It's because it's usually him away from home, not me,' Cedric said, reaching down to pull of his shoes.

'Ah,' Jacob laughed, 'the loyal housewife.'

Cedric chuckled, running a hand through his hair as he turned to look at their friend. 'No, he's the wife.'

'Sure, sure,' Jacob said.

'No seriously. He's the wife, I'm always -'

Cedric was cut sort by protests from Jacob. 'I don't want to hear about your sex life, ok? As inviting as it sounds. But I'll take your word for it.' He fiddled with the end of the blanket. 'You'd better go see him.'

'Is he still awake?'

'No, of course not. You know him, the minute his head hits the pillow he's out like a light. But it'll be nice for him to wake up and see you there.' Jacob patted Cedric's shoulder and pushed him off his make-shift bed. 'Off you go!'

Cedric staggered towards the door, sleep slowly taking over. 'You get some sleep ok?' he said, his voice mingling with a yawn. 'Full moon tomorrow night.'

'I know.'

Pushing open the door of their bedroom, Cedric paused in the archway. Harry was fast asleep, breathing steadily, moonlight danced off his tan skin. He smiled faintly as he saw Harry was hugging his pillow tightly to his body. Jacob had been right, Harry had missed him. So had Cedric, he'd missed the younger man so much it was hard to think straight during work.

He pulled of his jeans and slid in beside Harry, pulling up the covers around Harry's bare shoulders. He felt Harry shudder under the brush of his fingers. Cedric sighed contentedly; it was good to be back. He pulled Harry in closer to him, not bothering to be slow about, half hoping he'd wake up. But all Harry did was breath out and rest his head on Cedric's chest. Cedric kissed the messy raven locks and closed his eyes, settling in for a deep sleep.

* * *

Harry's sparkling green eyes fluttered open as he felt a hand tighten around his waist. It was a touch he'd missed in all his nights alone. He opened his eyes fully to stare into the handsome eyes already watching him intently.

'You're back,' he said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He shuffled closer to man, rubbing his foot along Cedric's ankle feeling the smooth skin.

'It's good to be back,' Cedric murmured, biting at the lobe of Harry's ear sensually.

'I've missed you,' he sighed and looped his arms around Cedric's neck. His eyes flickered to a close when Cedric ran his hands along the muscles and bones in his back.

'I've missed you more,' he said a quirky grin.

'That's not possible,' Harry mused. 'I missed you so much it's incomprehensible.'

'Oh really?' Cedric asked, planting a swift kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth which made him arch up for more.

'Yes, really,' Harry said. He leaned down to kiss Cedric properly this time, running his hands along his jaw line and cheekbones.

'I missed you so much, Harry,' he said throatily. 'I felt like standing on a hill and screaming out to everyone who could hear how much I love Harry Potter.'

Harry smiled, burying his face in Cedric's neck to disguise his blush as a series of rapid kisses. 'It is Harry Diggory Potter now, remember?'

'How could I forget?' he asked soothingly, tracing his fingertips along the muscles of Harry's back again. 'We should celebrate.'

'Your homecoming?'

'No, don't be silly,' Cedric teased gently, and licked Harry's nose causing him to squeal in an adorable manor. 'Mm, you're so sexy when you do that.'

'Squeal like a child?'

'It means I've done something you like,' Cedric drawled. 'Off topic,' he blushed as he spoke.

'Just a little,' Harry grinned. 'Carry on.'

'We should celebrate our _partnership_,' he said, kissing the sensitive spot behind Harry's ear causing him to groan inwardly.

'Ok,' he agreed instantly. 'Privately?' he asked, nuzzling Cedric's neck.

'I was thinking a party,' Cedric said. 'But privately works too.'

Harry chuckled and moved his mouth so his lips could meet Cedric's.

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds, and I'd love to know what you think. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

**Afterwards: ****Chapter Twenty**

Harry ran a hand down Cedric's sweaty chest and purred softly in his ear, 'It's good to have you back at home.' 

Cedric laughed and breathlessly kissed Harry, running his thumb over Harry's hip bone. 'It's good to be back,' he said, hugging Harry closer to his body.

'I love you,' Harry whispered into Cedric's shoulder, kissing the soft skin once he'd spoken.

'Love you too,' Cedric replied. He sat up, dislodging Harry from his arms, smiling when Harry groaned in irritation. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched his arms out, yawning.

'Ced,' Harry whined. 'Come back to bed, its cold without you.'

With a shake of his brown hair and a mischievous glint in his eyes, Cedric grasped the duvet and pulled it off the bed leaving Harry naked on the mattress.

'Now it's really cold,' Harry complained.

Cedric didn't return to the bed but knelt down beside it, holding Harry's hand in his own and stroking the smooth skin. 'Come have breakfast downstairs with me,' he suggested.

'Why not up here? Where it's _warm,_' Harry persisted, just wanting Cedric to hop back into bed with him.

Cedric stood up and pulled on his boxers, grabbing the duvet and pulling it out the door. Harry sighed, and pulled on a pair of Cedric's boxers and followed him. 'Ok, fine,' he grumbled.

Harry filled down the stairs after Cedric, grabbing hold of his hand. 'God, it's freezing down here!'

'You just feel the cold,' Cedric said and sat down at the kitchen table. Harry made a move to sit down in the chair next to him, but Cedric grabbed his waist and pulled him into his lap. 'Comfy?' he asked, draping the blanket over them.

'Very,' Harry smiled, leaning back against Cedric. 'You're so romantic after you haven't seen me in a while, maybe you should go on business trips more often.'

'Aw, Harry you want to get rid of me?' Cedric asked in a teasing voice.

'I didn't mean that,' Harry said, slapping Cedric lightly on the thigh. 'I meant I like how sweet you are right now.'

'Shh, I was only teasing love,' he said.

'I don't mean to interrupt,' drawled Jacob as he walked into the room, grinning at the two mean lounging in each others arms. 'I'm just really hungry. I'm going to cook some bacon, anyone else want some?'

'Yes please,' Harry chimed.

'I'll have a little,' Cedric said.

As Jacob was pulling the bacon out of the fridge, he stopped and sniffed the air. He found the bacon and began pulling the covering off. 'You two smell like sex,' the werewolf commented.

Cedric flushed a deep shade of red, embarrassed by this comment. Harry on the other hand, sniffed Cedric's neck and then his own wrists. 'No we don't,' he concluded. 'Or at least I can't smell it.'

'Super amazing smell, remember?' Jacob laughed and tapped the side of his nose. 'It's a nice smell,' he added turning away from them to see to the bacon.

Cedric turned an even brighter shade of red, and Harry smiled-blushing faintly himself. 'Uh, thanks I guess.'

'So, um… about tonight with the Change and everything,' Jacob stuttered.

'We can ward off a section of the forest nearby if you'd like,' Cedric asked politely, after his blush had subsided.

'Actually that'd be great!' Jacob said happily.

'Ok, it sounds like a good idea. Then you come back here for a few days until you move into your new apartment,' Harry said.

'Yeah, yup, yes,' Jacob said hurriedly. 'But what I was actually wondering was if Dog could keep my company tonight?'

Cedric bit down on his lip, his arms tightening slightly around Harry's waist. He was reluctantly to let his pet, an animal they also regarded as a friend go with the man, as he might get hurt.

'Oh,' Jacob used his wand to wave the bacon onto a plate set in front of Cedric and Harry. 'I won't hurt him, I've had dogs or other animals with me when I Changed and it was fine.'

'Like Lupin?' Harry asked.

'Exactly like Lupin.'

'Ok, I suppose it's all right with me, what about you Ced?'

'As long as you promise he won't get hurt.'

* * *

It was a glorious evening. The pale departing rays of the sun beamed down through the canopy above them, and a mild breeze pinched at their arms. Dead, crisp leaves crunched under the weight as they stepped over them, trudging deeper into the wood. A dark green moss covered most of the trees they passed. Harry felt a twang of sympathy for the old worn out wood as it wasn't cared for very well, and not many folk walked through here. It was mainly left to people and their dogs. And even then, they were a rare sight. Harry kicked at a fallen branch, watching it slid across the uneven earth and heaved out a sigh. Cedric used his free arm to hug Harry around the shoulders.

'What's the matter?' he asked, fighting to stay next to Harry was Dog tugged furiously on the stick he held. 'Oh, grr to you too,' Cedric laughed at the shaggy creature.

'I'm fine,' Harry said, forcing a smile. 'It's him though,' he thrust a finger towards Jacob.

The fair-haired man was moping a few meters to the left of them, his eyes glued to the path before him and his non-stop banter had ceased. Like Harry he forced out a large sigh and ran a hand through his arm, side stepping as he nearly walked into a moss covered trunk.

'He's fine,' Cedric assured Harry. By now both of them knew how moody and sour Jacob could be before the Change, as they'd helped him through a few. 'You know how he gets…'

'C'mon,' Harry mumbled as Jacob looked up, he threw the werewolf a smile. 'He must hate it, consider himself a monster. If we don't like imagine how he must feel.'

'Harry shh,' Cedric hushed him. 'He'll be fine, he always is. Sorry,' he added as Dog pulled him away. 'Our child is being demanding!'

Harry grinned as Dog started to growl and crouch low to the ground tugging at the stick in Cedric's hands, forcing him to hold on tightly. They scuffled around for a few minutes before Jacob's voice interrupted their play.

'This is deep enough,' he said waving a pale hand around at the surroundings.

'How much room do you need?' Cedric asked, letting Dog bounce happily off with his reward.

'Not much, I tend to run in circles more then up and down,' Jacob laughed, more to himself than others, as if the joke was a personal one.

'Ok,' Harry said, pulling out his wand and began putting the wards up along with the other two men's help.

After the job had been done the three men stepped back to admire their work. It looked like normal forest; you couldn't tell the wards were even up. A passerby would see the werewolf inside, but if he or she tried to walk in they would just repel of the side. If they were Muggle they'd most like scream and run, trying to convince them that they were very drunk or it was just a figment of their imaginations. But if they were magic, they'd have enough sense to leave be and walk away. Or if they were particularly nasty, they'd call the ministry about the whole affair. Not that would matter, Jacob was recorded a as a werewolf.

'Thanks,' Jacob whispered his face becoming deathly pale as he looked over to the setting sun. 'Look, you'd better go. The Change will happen in a couple of hours and I'd rather you weren't here.'

'That's fine,' Cedric said soothingly. 'Do you still want Dog's company?'

'Yes please,' Jacob answered not looking at either of them. He called the dog over to him. Dog threw a look at Harry and Cedric but then quickly bounded over to Jacob's side.

'We'll come back in the morning,' Harry promised.

And with that last word and a slight wave of the wrist, the pair walked away knowing Jacob didn't like to hear anything about how he should keep safe. 'Think he'll be ok?' Harry asked nervously, playing with his hair as they walked back through the dense wood.

'Yes, Harry,' Cedric agreed. 'He'll be fine.'

'Good, because -' Harry squeaked quietly as Cedric pushed him up against a tree, kissing his neck.

'You know, love,' he purred barely audibly. 'I'm starting to think you might like Jacob more then me.'

Harry chuckled. 'Don't be stupid,' he said with a moan as Cedric pushed apart his legs with a knee and ran his long fingered hand up his thighs. 'Don't be stupid,' he repeated.

'Do you want me to stop?' Cedric asked his voice sounding shocked with a hint of sadness. But he'd misinterpreted Harry's last words.

'Gods, no Ced,' Harry groaned pressing himself against Cedric. 'I love you.' He kissed Cedric and then added. 'More than Jacob, ok?'

'Jeez, don't be stupid,' he said, gently mocking Harry. 'I know that. I love you too.'

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds, and I'd love to know what you think. 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

**Afterwards: ****Chapter Twenty One**

'Are you going to go?' 

This question roused Harry from his comfortable sleep in Cedric's arms. He let out a shaky breath and rested his head against Cedric's chest. As he listening to the steady beating he sighed, feeling ready to drift off into a deep dreamless sleep again. He didn't answer the prying question, and was rudely woken as Cedric bounced him in his arms gently.

'Are you going to go?' he asked again, his grey eyes tired.

'I don't know,' Harry admitted. He rubbed his forehead, fingers skimming across his scar. His eyes lit up in the dim glow of the fire burning in the hearth. 'Would you come with me?'

'Wasn't the invitation only …' Cedric paused, dislodging Harry from his lap so that he landed softly on the couch. He stood and walked over to the pile of letters sitting on the table beside the front door. After sifting through them for a few moments, he walked back and back down on the couch, allowing Harry to curl back up in his arms.

'Found it,' he said with a beautiful smile and opened the scroll. He cleared his throat and began to read. '_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry invites Mr. Diggory Potter,' _he paused and kissed the top of Harry's head. 'Mr. Diggory Potter, I love that.'

Harry continued reading for him, with a trace of a blush. '_To give a lecture on the importance of Defense against the Dark Arts. Please come on the 23rd of February. A room will be arranged for you to spend the night in, _e_x_ cetera ex cetera._ Regards, Minerva McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard.' _

'She writes like she knows you'll come,' Cedric snorted and chucked the letter into the fireplace, where it was quickly engulfed by a burst of orange flame.

'I think I will!' Harry said determinedly.

'Oh but Harry, I want you stay with me,' he said with a whine.

'Come to Hogwarts with me then, if the beds small we can cuddle up,' Harry licked his lips suggestively.

Cedric smiled out of the corner of his mouth and pondered this, watching Harry's eyes intently. 'Fine, I'll come. But only because some new young teacher might snare you.'

'Never!' Harry said in mock shock. 'If Professor McGonagall doesn't want you to stay at the castle with me, we can go find somewhere to stay in Hogsmede,' he promised.

'That's fine with me,' Cedric said with a grin. 'Those students will have a field day.'

'Why's that?' Harry asked, settling in so he could sleep again.

'Because the young and delicious savor of the Wizarding world will be coming to speak to them,' he said with a grin.

'Oh and not because the insanely sexy and incredibly seductive Cedric Diggory will be accompanying him,' Harry said with a laugh. 'Once named the Hufflepuff hottie, might have to pinch your crown back from the new one.'

'You forgot to add youthful,' Cedric reminded him his face flushing.

'Who said you were youthful?'

'Harry!' Cedric yelped. 'Twenty six is not old! I'm offended.'

'In four years you'll be thirty, which is very old.'

'I'm not old!' Cedric said, crossing his arms.

'Ok,' Harry smirked. He twisted in Cedric's lap and kissed him firmly on the lips. 'No matter how old you get, I will always love you.''

'Mm,' Cedric moaned in response. He kissed Harry's cheek softly, his lips only just skimming the smooth skin. 'Harry, do you really think I'm old?'

Harry chuckled. 'Of course not love, I was only teasing.'

* * *

The sky was a hardened grey hue – not the gorgeous colour of Cedric's eyes – instead like fresh concrete. Rain was threatening to burst from the clouds, it seemed even a gentle nudge could force the rain from them. The sun was no where to be seen and it made Hogwarts look dangerous and formidable. Even though Harry's heart was swelling at the joy of returning to it, it was only for a night and a day. As the two stepped off the Hogwarts Express they were both lost in memories, good ones and the occasional bad one. They trudged along carrying their bag, until they reached the carriages where both men stopped and a wave cold swept over them.

Harry choked as he nervously approached the carriages. He felt Cedric quiver beside him as he saw them too. Harry had seen them before, he didn't know Cedric could. He grabbed Cedric's hand reassuringly and they walked forward, placing their single bag of luggage inside before stepping inside the pure white carriages themselves. The carriage began to trundle forward as the two winged beasts started into a trot. Harry leaned forward to get a better look at the creatures. He hadn't seen them in a while and his initial fear had vanished as the castle loomed closer.

The creatures had huge wings ragged wings, long scars descended down most. Though Harry couldn't tell whether these were veins or scars, but they were red and puffy so he assumed them to be scars. The necks and faces were dragon like and skeletal like the rest of their bodies. Harry remembered the white shinning eyes. He looked briefly across at Cedric whom was staring vaguely up at the castle spires as they grew forever taller as the carriage approached. Green and grey eyes alike snapped back to the creatures driving the carriages as one gave an explosive sounding sneeze.

'Thestrals,' Cedric said to Harry, pointing a long finger at the creatures driving the carriage.

'I forgot their names,' Harry said. 'Who did you see,' he paused thinking over his way of phrasing what he wanted to ask. 'How come you can see them?'

'Even though I didn't fight in the war, I still saw people die because of it,' he said sternly.

'Sorry, Ced,' Harry whispered.

'Nah, it's ok. No point in asking how you can see them,' he said and smiled.

'Change of topic?' Harry asked pleasantly.

'Yes please!' Cedric said hurriedly and with a grin.

'What's the first thing you'll do when we get there?' he asked, looping an arm around his lover's shoulders.

'Eat,' Cedric said and then glanced at his watch. 'We've missed dinner though!' he groaned.

Harry's mouth nearly watered as he remembered the food Hogwarts served every night, he nearly moaned in delight as the taste of the sweet chicken and roasted potatoes came back to him. 'Every night was like a feast.'

'Do you think Professor – or I should say headmistress. Merlin she must be old! – will have food ready for us?' Cedric asked.

'Well for me anyway,' Harry grinned.

'You forgot to tell her I was coming too!' Cedric laughed. 'Oh well pleasant surprise for her.'

'Very pleasant, I'm sure!'

The carriage creaked to a stop and the men clambered down, Cedric pulled the single bag off too. 'Hogwarts,' he said waving a hand at the school before them. He reached across to pat a Thestral kindly, but when the creature looked at him with shinning eyes he quickly withdrew his hand.

Harry smiled and looked up at the intimidating castle. They approached the huge oak door, and pushed it open lightly. The entrance hall was bathed in a cool glow from several burning torches mounted to the walls. Harry looked around at the sheer size of the room; it could easily fit his entire house inside. The large marble stair case still looked to be in peak condition. He heard a cloak swoosh and soft steps descending down the stairs towards them.

'Harry Potter!' Professor McGonagall exclaimed, with a hint of a smile across her old and withered face. She did look aged, old and worn. She looked to be slightly crippled as she walked with a limp in her left leg, but despite this still walked tall and upright.

'Professor,' Harry nodded and shook her hand firmly. 'How are you?'

'Oh fine, fine,' she said waving a hand. The Scottish accent was still notable in her voice. 'Mr. Diggory, how very nice to see you.'

Cedric smiled and shook the old Professors hand. 'It is nice to see you also,' he said politely.

'Harry, dear boy,' she said sweetly. 'I had no idea Mr. Diggory would be accompanying you. I'm sorry about that, but I only arrange a single bed for you.'

'Not a problem, Professor.' Harry smiled, looking at Cedric who didn't seem to mind either.

'I recently heard that you become Harry Diggory Potter, am I right?' she pressed on, eager to acquire information about her former student.

'Yes, that's right,' Harry grinned.

'No wedding?' the Professor asked.

'Ah, no we're just partners,' Cedric said.

'Did Professor Dumbledore ever tell you he was gay?' McGonagall asked suddenly.

Harry nearly fell over backwards, he grabbed onto Cedric's arm to steady himself. He stared at the Professor like she'd just snogged Professor Flitwick, done a jig, all whilst milking a cow and done it wearing a fetching pink tartan kilt. He blinked twice, confusion running rampant in his mind. Professor Dumbledore was gay, surely not?

'What?' he managed to stammer out. Cedric was staring at the Professor with the same flabbergasted look plastered across his face.

'Professor Dumbledore was a homosexual, Harry,' Professor McGonagall said, speaking slowly and carefully so he understood. 'He was infatuated with Gellert Grindelwald.'

'Whoa, really?' Cedric asked, regaining his ability to speak.

'Weren't they enemies? He was a bad wizard!' Harry said voice rising a little. He was irritated and slightly hurt that Dumbledore hadn't told him earlier when he was struggling with his outing. Harry scowled, he'd had a big inspiration in more ways then one around him and he hadn't noticed. Harry was gay, Dumbledore was too. Ron wasn't gay so to speak, he was bisexual and leaned more to the girl's side. The only man he'd ever loved was Seamus.

'When they were "friends", Mr. Potter,' the Professor reminded him. 'Now, I shall escort you to your room.'

'Whoa,' Cedric breathed out again as they followed the aging Professor.

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds, and I'd love to know what you think. 


	22. Final Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

**Afterwards: ****Chapter Twenty One**

'Take a bath with me,' Cedric whispered in Harry's ear waking him up. 

'No,' Harry groaned. 'It's early, I want sleep.' His eyes fluttered open and for a moment he didn't know where he was. His lids opened fully as he sat up, leaning against Cedric's naked chest. The room they were in was staff sleeping quarters, previously unused. The House Elves had really out done themselves. Though the room was small it reminded Harry exactly of his room in the Gryffindor Tower, expect the bed was much smaller. Red and golden hangings and banners hung around the room, and the single window was covered with a red curtain. 

'It's still too red,' Cedric groaned lying back down and pulling Harry with him. 'I don't think I can stand it much longer,' he said seriously.

'Is that why we have to take a bath?' Harry asked groggily, gazing around at the sea of red.

'That's why, we need to take a bath now,' Cedric said running a finger up Harry's chest.

'You're just trying to seduce me,' Harry accused, rolling away and nearly falling off the bed. 'It's not going to work.'

'Oh really?' Cedric rolled him back over and smirked.

'Yes really.' Harry grinned back.

Cedric sighed dramatically and slid from the bed. 'Uh-huh,' he said again before pulling the covers off him.

'Cedric!' Harry yelped. 'What are you doing?'

Cedric bent down and scooped the raven haired man up in his arms, bridle style. He walked over to the door, not even staggering under Harry's weight. 'Merlin, Harry do you even eat?'

'I eat your cooking don't I?' Harry tittered. 'I just don't weigh much, you should now.'

'It was more of a statement then a question and my cooking is not fatty.'

'Yes, it is. It's wonder we have both managed to retain our beautiful figures.'

'The lighter you are the easier it is for me to force a bath on you!' Cedric said gleefully and strolled up the corridor. The corridor was deserted, but the portraits that were beginning to wake up looked on in interest as the barely clothed men made their way. The walls were still lined with torches, and those were burning just as brightly as ever. Harry prayed that no students or professor's found him being carried in Cedric's arms. If that did happen, he'd just hide in the crook of Cedric's neck and play invisible.

'Jeez, Cedric,' Harry whined. 'What if there are students or professor around?'

'They'll get a show then,' he smirked and walked the familiar route towards the prefect's bathrooms. As they rounded a corner, Cedric nearly pelted straight into Neville Longbottom who was cradling an odd looking plant. Neville promptly dropped the plant and Cedric dropped Harry.

'Ow!' Harry glared daggers at him and scrambled to his feet.

'Hey Harry, Cedric,' Neville said bending down to pick up the plant, that had swollen into a pink and purple mass from the shock of being so rudely let go. When Neville looked up at the two his eyes widened. 'Guys, do you realize you only have your underwear on?'

'Perfectly aware!' Cedric said, the encounter had not embarrassed him like it had Harry.

'Don't you think you should you know…?' Neville asked nervously, caressing the plant. Harry saw – with relief – that the swelling had subsided. The dark haired, plump man had always liked dangerous plants, even if they didn't like him.

'Put some more clothes on?' Harry asked. 'I think that's a wonderful idea!' He scowled and turned around trying to get away and back to the safety of their bed.

'Oh no you don't!' Cedric shouted loudly, and grabbed Harry's waist, pulling him back. 'We are going to take a bath,' he informed Neville. 'What's the new password to the prefect's bathroom?'

'Lavender Salts,' Neville said, with the briefest of smiles. 'See you two later, I've got some work to do,' he said and walked purposefully down the corridor.

'You thought you could get away!' Cedric teased Harry. 'It's Bath Time!'

* * *

Harry absentmindedly pawed at a clump of bubbles, watching how they disappeared under the water and vanished. The water felt so warm around him, wafting over his slim body and Cedric's who was pressed against him. The bathroom hadn't changed, everything was so similar. The only difference was that a portrait of a male merman hung beside that of the mermaids. The merman had a blue sparkling tail, and vivid eyes to match. His hair was long, black and silky. Harry almost envied its shine. When the portrait caught him staring he winked and ran his fingers through his hair, much in the same fashion his female friend did. Harry quickly tore his eyes away and rested them on Cedric. The man was leaning his head on Harry's shoulder, eyes closed in bliss. Harry kissed his head, and stroked his soft brown hair.

Cedric opened his grey eyes and smiled up at him, reaching down to touch Harry's inner thigh. 'That was fan-tast-tic,' he said throatily, drawing the word out and meaning every syllable.

'Mm, it was,' Harry agreed his eyes glazing over when Cedric kissed his shoulder.

Cedric lifted his head from Harry's shoulder and swam over to the taps turning the hot water on.

'Ced,' Harry sighed swimming after him. 'It's too hot to turn the water on,' he said grabbing his arm before he reached the tap.

'Because you're in the water,' Cedric grinned kissing him swiftly and firmly.

'Did you come over here and pretend you were going to do that, just so you could use that stupid pick up line?' Harry asked breathlessly.

'Uh,' Cedric said, pretending to think. 'Yeah.'

Harry laughed and put his arms around Cedric's neck, pressing his forehead to his. 'You're unbelievably adorable when you do things like that, did you know?'

'No,' Cedric shook his head. 'I didn't know, maybe I should use adorably stupid pickup lines more often?'

'Mm, please do.'

'Do you remember when we first came here?' Cedric asked him, brushing his damp hair from his eyes.

'We weren't a '_we' _then,' Harry pointed out. 'You seduced me into coming.'

'Is that your word of the day?' he asked grinning. 'Seduced?'

'Only because you keep enticing me,' Harry said with a laugh. 'Oh what do you know? I didn't use that word!'

'Enticing means exactly the same thing!' Cedric chuckled. 'Anyway, I remember when I so wrongly _seduced _you into coming here, you were absolutely delightful.'

'You looked like a god,' Harry then added, 'you still do.'

'And then Moaning Myrtle caught us making out.'

'That was funny,' Harry commented. 'Very funny.'

'Oh! Do you remember the Yule Ball?'

'I was so jealous all night,' Harry said, snorting as he remembered.

'But then we made out some more in the Rose Gardens, you looked gorgeous.'

'But you looked sexy'!

'Best year at Hogwarts ever,' Cedric said using gestures to emphasis his point.

'It was my favorite too, all because of you,' Harry said, kissing Cedric softly. When they broke apart Cedric pushed gently on Harry's neck, bringing him back on for more. Letting his hand wander freely, Harry smiled as he ran his fingers over Cedric's spinal cord and over his buttocks and across a thigh. Cedric shuddered at his touch and stroked Harry's chest with his knuckles.

'I'm touched,' Cedric said softly, lifting Harry's hand to his mouth and brushing his lips across it. 'Emotionally and literally,' he said, laughing.

Harry smiled widely. 'You know how much I love you don't you?'

Cedric nodded and said; 'To the ends of the Earth, and that's a direct quote!'

'It's true, I love you so much. Forever and ever.'

'Come on, Harry, we've been together so long now. I know you love me. Each other's childhood sweetheart, what we have is amazing.' Cedric smiled at him, cupping his cheek and kissing him just below his eye. 'I love you so much. Forever and ever and ever.'

Harry's eyes swelled with tears as he looked at Cedric.

'What's wrong Harry?'

'Nothing,' he said, whipping his eyes dry. 'Just remembering how the last time we were here we admitted we liked each other.'

Cedric smiled at him and kissed his lips, softly and first but then strongly. His large hands were stroking the back of Harry's neck. When the kiss broke Harry grasped Cedric's hand firmly under the water, smiling at his partner.

'Things have come in full circle now,' Cedric said, pulling Harry onto his lap and kissing his ear.

**The End.**

_Boom, it's over! Sorry about not warning you guys or anything. Thanks so much for sticking with me between these two stories and I hope you really enjoyed each of them. I love Cedric and Harry as a couple a lot, they would be so adorable together! Cheers guys. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it._

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds, and I'd love to know what you think. 


End file.
